


A Place to Call Home

by Wolf_dog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Bottom Dean, Courting behaviour, Dom Castiel, Dominant Castiel, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Omega Dean, Sub Dean, Submissive Dean, Top Castiel, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_dog/pseuds/Wolf_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Dean meets his true-mate and learns to love and live with him.<br/>....</p><p>"Castiel stopped walking, and Dean stopped as well, instinctively turning his body to face the Alpha but not lifting his head. “Dean,” Cas said, and a gentle finger under his chin lifted Dean’s head up, “You need to tell me if you’re uncomfortable at any point. As your Alpha, it’s my duty to make sure you’re happy.”</p><p>Dean met Cas’ serious gaze and gave the Alpha a smile. “I’m fine, Cas, I promise,” Dean promised, “More than fine, actually. I’ve always wanted to be your Omega since we met, and your house! Oh!” Then Dean cut himself off as he realised that he’d just admitted he’d been in Cas’ house already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Home

Dean was fifteen when he presented as an Omega. Normally people presented at sixteen or older, but Dean was a special case apparently. His doctor had given him a funny look throughout his appointment with his parents, and Dean couldn’t help but to wonder why. Surely, it wasn’t that odd for someone to present early? Of course, it had been a shock to all of them when the doctor had proclaimed Dean an Omega instead of an Alpha like they’d all expected, but Dean quickly made his peace with it. Alphas can’t resist giving Omegas everything they wanted, so it was a win-win situation for Dean.

*.*.*.

There was an old house that Dean had always been interested in. He passed the house on the way to school every day, and it always captivated him and he had no idea why. It was a large two-story house, looking more like a mansion than anything, with faded bricks on the outside and large windows, and a large overgrown front garden fenced in by a picket fence.

Dean would always slow down and look at the house, even though Sammy would whine and complain and beg him to hurry up. Dean never listened to him, of course.

And then, one day, the house was bought. Dean was distraught, as he’d always imagined himself growing up and buying that house as his own.

Dean couldn’t bear the thought of never getting to know what the inside of the house looked like, so he broke in. It had been a week since the house was sold, and still no one had arrived. So, on the way to school one day, Dean decided that he’d had enough, and he jumped over the picket fence and into the yard. Sammy, of course, wasn’t happy about that.

“Dean! What are you doing? You’ll get into trouble!” Sammy whined.

“Don’t be a bitch, Sammy! It’ll be fine!” Dean shot back at his younger brother, carefully picking his way through the yard and towards the back of the house. “Now, you can either come with or wait there!”

Sammy stayed out the front, looking extremely uncomfortable, but Dean dismissed it and continued on his explorations. There was a faint trace of other scents here, and there was one in particular that called out to Dean. It smelt like apple pie and the ocean. It was heaven.

The backyard was huge! It had to be at least three acres, and even though it was outgrown and in desperate need of some care, Dean could image having so much fun out there.

Next, Dean went into the house through the back-door (which was strangely unlocked, but Dean didn’t question it – this house was giving off waves of _home_ and _safety_ , and Dean trusted his gut feeling that he wouldn’t come to harm here), and explored.

The first room he walked into was the kitchen. It was large and open, and of course there was no furniture anywhere, but Dean was sixteen and had plenty of imagination. Next, was a large living room, then a bathroom, then a bedroom. Dean then trotted upstairs eagerly. Two large open rooms, another bathroom, and a third, smaller room.

It was perfect. But, bittersweet as he knew that he would never get to see it when it was being lived in.

Sighing, and trailing the scent of approving Omega, Dean made his way downstairs and out of the house. Sammy was still waiting for him, fidgeting anxiously, and seemed extremely relieved when Dean reappeared.

“Dean! That was so dangerous!” Sam whined at him, but Dean merely shrugged and tossed a last glance back at the house before jumping over the fence and back onto the sidewalk.

“Come on, loser,” Dean called over his shoulder, striding away in the direction of school, feeling both at once satisfied and sad.

*.*.*.

On the way home from school, there were workers crawling all over the house, with machines and plans and hard helmets.

Dean thought it was odd that they were only just starting to renovate after a week of nothing. But, Dean shrugged it off and kept on walking.

Well, he got two steps before he walked straight into a solid body. Inhaling and stepping back, ready to yell at this stranger for being in his way, his breath left him in a soft whimper as his senses were flooded with the scent of apple pie and the ocean. Looking up, Dean found himself entranced in the bluest eyes that he’d ever seen. The man was obviously an Alpha, and Dean tore his gaze away from those amazing eyes to look over the rest of him. He was slightly tanned, and with black hair that looked like he’d just gotten out of bed, and was stocky, but tall, a suit covering his well-built frame and a trench-coat over the top.

Dean vaguely realised he was being spoken to, one the familiar (and annoying) voice of his younger brother, and the other a deep rumble that made him shiver and his eyes were brought up to the Alpha’s lips. And, oh! Those lips were pink and looked so incredibly soft.

“Dean!” Sam snapped, sounding scared and annoyed, breaking Dean out of his trance, “Are you okay?”

Flushing in embarrassment, Dean stepped back. “Yeah, I’m fine, Sammy, shuddup,” Dean muttered, glaring at his younger brother.

“Omega,” the soft deep voice captured his attention instantly, and he looked up to meet those amazing blue eyes once more, “I’m sorry I bumped into you. Are you hurt?”

“N-no, Alpha, I’m fine,” Dean responded, locking his knees to stop them from giving out from under him.

“Good,” the Alpha looked pleased, his gaze never once leaving Dean’s, “My name’s Castiel.”

“Dean,” Dean told Castiel instantly, wanting to please this Alpha, which was a sensation he’d never felt before.

“Dean! We need to get home,” Sam whined, and Dean sighed in frustration.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean muttered, shooting his brother a nasty look before taking another few steps back away from the enticing Alpha. “See you around, Cas,” Dean said, waving with a small smile.

“Goodbye, Dean,” Castiel said with an amused smile.

Dean forced himself to walk around Cas, his heart beating quickly, and he could feel the Alpha’s gaze on him until they turned the corner onto their street and were out of sight.

“What was that about?” Sam demanded.

“Drop it, Samantha!” Dean threatened, and Sam pouted at Dean calling him a girl’s name.

*.*.*.

Dean watched as, day by day, the house was gradually fixed up. The outside was brightened up, the bricks no longer dull but standing out in a deep red, the porch was re-stained, the wood dark and lovely, and the garden was tended to so that it was neat, grass green and there were flower beds as well as several large trees for shade. The picket fence was painted white, and the roof given new grey tiles. Dean couldn’t wait to find out what the inside looked like. But, he knew he wouldn’t.

Dean saw Cas from time to time, but it was only occasionally, as the Alpha looked busy (mainly talking to those working on renovating his house) and Dean didn’t want to bother him.

As much as Dean was infatuated with the Alpha, he knew he could never act on it. Cas had to be at least in his late twenties, and Dean was sure that a well off Alpha like him would never settle for Dean.

*.*.*.

It took three months for the renovations to be finished, and Dean found himself hanging around outside of Cas’ house hopefully even on the weekends, longing for the chance to get to see inside.

He hadn’t seen Cas for a few weeks, and his own house had been strangely tense during that time, his parents arguing with each other, though they shut up whenever Dean or Sam got close.

It was weird, but Dean ignored it.

Then, on the last day of the school term, Dean came home and found his parents looking extremely uncomfortable in the living room. Curious, Dean called out a greeting as he toed off his shoes and dumped his bag by the front door.

Walking around the corner, Dean stopped still as he saw Cas.

“Cas?” Dean questioned curiously, interest piqued and he walked further into the room, unable to tear his gaze away from the attractive Alpha.

“Dean,” Castiel greeted warmly, smiling, and Dean felt his heartbeat quicken and his cheeks grew a pink tinge, “Are you ready?”

Dean blinked in confusion, his gaze tearing away from Cas to look at his uncomfortable parents, and he frowned. “Ready?” Dean questioned, his gaze darting back to Cas.

“Have your parents not told you?” Castiel asked in genuine concern, then his gaze grew angry and he turned to Dean’s parents and glowered.

He was radiating pure Alpha (and an angry one, at that), and Dean was practically salivating, knees weak at the urge to kneel to this wonderful Alpha.

Castiel looked like an avenging angel, and Dean stifled the whimper of desire that wanted to escape him.

“He’s too young!” John Winchester snapped, pulling Mary in to his side with an arm around her shoulders.

“Too young for what?” Dean asked instantly.

“I informed your parents _three months ago_ that I intend to have you as my Omega and for you to come live with me,” Castiel explained, still glaring at John and Mary.

“What?” Dean squeaked, completely surprised.

Castiel’s gaze swung to him and softened considerably, though he was obviously still irritated, and he took a few steps towards Dean, reaching out and cupping the Omega’s cheek with one hand. “I want for you to be my Omega, Dean, and I want you to come live with me,” Castiel repeated softly, smiling at Dean’s gaping face.

“I…” Dean didn’t even know what he wanted to say, but he melted into the hand on his cheek until it was the only thing keeping him upright. “Yes,” Dean whispered, face tomato red, but there was happiness in his heart.

“Dean!” John snapped, pulling Dean from his trance and pulled him physically away from Castiel, “You’re too young! He’s twice your age!”

Castiel snarled, stepping forward and his magnificent blue eyes flared with righteous anger. “Step aside, John Winchester. Dean has made his decision,” Castiel said in a low tone that was filled with warning.

John snorted, holding Dean behind his back. “No. He’s too young,” John repeated firmly.

“I’m sixteen, I’m not that young!” Dean protested, yanking himself free of his father’s grip and dodging around him to lunge at Cas. The Alpha caught him and pulled the Omega behind his back protectively. “And I’m not too young to choose my Alpha! And I choose Cas,” Dean finished, pressing up against Cas.

“Dean,” John started in warning, stepping forward, only to step back warily as Castiel snarled.

“No, dad!” Dean snapped, feeling a lot safer behind Castiel’s protective form, “This isn’t your choice to make.”

“Pack your things, Dean. We’ll leave as soon as you’re ready,” Castiel told him, his gaze never leaving Dean’s parents.

Nodding, Dean nuzzled against Castiel’s back for a moment before he turned and raced up the stairs and to his room, thrumming with excitement.

Castiel wanted him! Even though Dean was only sixteen, Castiel wanted him! Castiel was obviously well off, and this meant that he would get to move into the house that he’d always wanted! The one that screamed of _hom_ e and _safety_ and made him never want to leave.

Dean found a suitcase and eagerly started shoving his things into the suitcase. He wouldn’t have enough room to bring everything with him, but that was okay. Dean packed his favourite clothes into his suitcase, as well as several books, his shoes, and family photos as well as his school stuff.

He was in the midst of trying to zip up his suitcase, when a soft, vulnerable voice spoke in fear, “Dean? What’s going on?”

Sammy. And _oh._ Dean had completely forgotten that he would have to leave his little brother behind. Sammy was only fourteen, and wouldn’t present for another two years; too young to understand any of this. However, Sammy was smart.

“It’s alright, Sammy. I’m moving in with Cas, he’s going to be my Alpha,” Dean explained, abandoning his suitcase and turning to face his younger brother.

“You’re moving?” Sammy asked, obviously panicked, eyes wide and lower lip trembling slightly.

“Yeah, man. But, it’ll be fine. You can come see me whenever, I promise,” Dean promised, walking over and bringing Sam in for a hug, refusing to admit to the tears stinging his own eyes.

“I’ll miss you,” Sam whispered, gripping the back of Dean’s shirt tightly and pressing his face into Dean’s shoulder.

“I’ll miss you too, Sammy,” Dean said roughly, before pulling back and ruffling his younger brother’s hair and smiling, “But, don’t worry. Cas’ nice. He’ll take good care of me, and I’m sure he’d never keep us apart.”

Sam didn’t look too convinced, but he nodded and dropped his grip on Dean.

Turning, Dean headed back to his suitcase and zipped it up fully. Grasping the handle, Dean picked it up with a soft grunt and headed back downstairs with Sammy trailing behind him.

Making his way back into the living room, Dean found Cas looming over his parents with a frown, talking in a quiet voice that Dean couldn’t hear.

Dean barely made it one step into the living room before Cas stepped back from his parents and turned, smiling as he caught sight of Dean, making the Omega’s heart flutter with warmth.

Cas walked over to him, cupping Dean’s face in his hands and staring into Dean’s green eyes intently. “Are you ready?” Castiel asked him softly.

Dean smiled warmly, leaning into Cas’ hands on his face, loving the sensation of the Alpha’s large hands on his skin. “Yeah, I’m ready,” Dean answered quietly, turning his head and kissing the palm of one of Cas’ hands shyly, causing Cas to rumble softly in pleasure.

“I can still come see Dean, right?” Sam piped up from behind him, and Dean turned to smile at his brother.

“Cas, you remember my brother Sam, right?” Dean asked, glancing back at Cas.

“Of course. Sam, you are welcome any time,” Castiel told Sam with a smile, and Sam visibly brightened.

“Cool! Thanks Cas!” Sammy said happily.

Giving a soft chuckle, Cas reached out and ruffled Sam’s hair, and Dean watched on with growing fondness. Was there anything about Cas that wasn’t perfect?

“Time to go, Dean,” Castiel told him, and Cas bent and took the suitcase from him, and grabbed Dean’s hand with his free hand and started walking out.

“Bye!” Dean called behind them as he followed Cas eagerly.

Once they were outside, Dean stayed close to the Alpha, in awe over what was happening. It was almost a dream it was so perfect. Dean had been dreaming about moving in with Cas ever since he’d met the Alpha, and now it was happening.

Dean was aware that he was staring, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Cas.

“You alright, Dean?” Castiel asked, amusement clear in his voice and his eyes as he glanced at Dean and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I-I’m fine,” Dean stuttered, flushing in embarrassment at being caught staring, and looked down at the pavement under his feet.

“Are you sure?” Cas’ voice was gentle, with a note of concern clear in his tone.

“Yeah,” Dean assured Cas, face feeling too red to look up at the Alpha.

Castiel stopped walking, and Dean stopped as well, instinctively turning his body to face the Alpha but not lifting his head. “Dean,” Cas said, and a gentle finger under his chin lifted Dean’s head up, “You need to tell me if you’re uncomfortable at any point. As your Alpha, it’s my duty to make sure you’re happy.”

Dean met Cas’ serious gaze and gave the Alpha a smile. “I’m fine, Cas, I promise,” Dean promised, “More than fine, actually. I’ve always wanted to be your Omega since we met, and your house! Oh!” Then Dean cut himself off as he realised that he’d just admitted he’d been in Cas’ house already.

Dean averted his gaze, unsure how Cas would respond, but he only got a soft chuckle and the finger under his chin tilting his head back further.

“I know you’ve already been in my house, Dean. My cheeky Omega. It was what I was waiting for. I needed to be sure you approved of the house before I started construction on it,” Castiel informed him with a warm smile.

Dean was shocked. “What?” he asked, stunned. “You… you were waiting for me to break in to your house?”

“Didn’t you wonder why the back-door was unlocked and why, immediately after you left, the construction started?” Castiel asked in clear amusement.

“Oh,” Dean said softly, face flushing red once more.

“Come on, Dean, let’s get home. We’ll have dinner, and then shower and bed. You can explore the house properly tomorrow morning,” Castiel told him, the firm tone of voice leaving no room for argument and sending a shiver down Dean’s spine.

“Okay,” Dean whispered, the security of having his Alpha look after him making him feel warm inside.

Smiling, Castiel turned and they continued on their way. It wasn’t far to Cas’ house and Dean was excited to see what the house looked like on the inside now that all the construction had been completed.

Dean was practically vibrating with excitement the closer that they got to Castiel's house – well, it was their house now, wasn't it? Dean didn't even try to contain his excitement, knowing that he was emitting the (hopefully) pleasant scent of excited Omega. He knew Castiel could both see and smell his excitement, as whenever he glanced up at the Alpha, he could see a satisfied smile on his face.

When they (finally) arrived at the house, Dean squeezed Castiel's hand eagerly, looking up at his Alpha with a beaming smile.

“You can explore tomorrow,” Cas reminded him gently, tugging him into the house.

Dean pouted briefly, but was instantly distracted by lookig around what he could see as Castiel lead him down the hall after toeing off their shoes near the door, and straight into the kitchen. There was a large island in the middle, and had three black barstools positioned closest to the hall they'd just come from. They looked comfortable and cushioned well, and Dean was determined to try them. Looking away, Dean saw that the counters looked warm and homely with warm colours and Dean sniffed, instantly relaxing as the scents of _home_ and _safety_ and _Alpha_ swirled around him. Turning back to Cas, Dean realised that he was being watched by the Alpha, and Dean flushed in embarrassment. 

Cas laughed softly, squeezed his hand and bent down, kissing Dean's cheek and then letting go of his hand and stepping away to the fridge. Dean watched with warmth swirling insie of him even as the blush on his cheeks darkened from the affection. 

He'd never been kissed before, or in a relationship in general (having wanted to save himself completely for his Alpha) so all of this was completely new to him, but he trusted his instincts and knew that Castiel would never hurt him. Besides the fact that Castiel was an Alpha and would no Alpha hurt Omegas, Castiel was gentle and didn't look like he'd hurt a fly. 

Dean watched as Castiel moved around the kitchen, the Alpha's movements quiet and confident. Dean moved towards the island counter, intent on sitting on one of the barstools, only to get side-tracked when he saw a smaller stool, round and soft-looking that had a padded backing. Curious, Dean glanced at Cas and once he was assured that the Alpha's back was to him and he was sufficiently distracted, Dean squatted down and reached out to touch it. It was incredibly soft, covered with what felt like red velvet. Pressing on it, it sank under his touch wonderfully, and Dean just  _had_ to know what it felt like to sit on. Glancing at Castiel once more, unsure if he was allowed to sit on it, Dean made sure that Castiel wasn't focused on him before hesitantly sitting down on the stool. 

Instantly, Dean didn't care about the barstools that he'd wanted to sit on earlier. This stool was so incredibly comfortable that Dean didn't want to get up or sit on any other stool. It was incredibly soft and moulded to his butt and made it so that Dean didn't want to get up. Leaning back and resting against the backing, Dean almost groaned aloud as his back was supported and he was able to slouch back and let the stool support him in the best way as it moulded to him. Was it... Was it made out of  _memory foam?_

Placing his bare feet on the floor, Dean twisted and was absolutely delighted when the chair spun with him. Grinning widely, Dean spun in a full circle and was incredibly pleased when the chair didn't make a noise. Stopping, Dean found himself facing the barstool next to him. The top of his head came up to just a little over the seat of the stool. If Castiel sat in that stool, then Dean would be half his height and it made him shiver for an unknown reason. 

A sharp intake of breath made Dean turn, and he found Castiel staring at him in surprise and ... was that  _hunger_ ? Dean was instantly captivated, staring up into Cas's amazingly blue eyes, darker than normal but no less captivating. 

"Dean..." Cas breathed, sounding awed. 

"Is this for me?" Dean asked hopefully, twisting the chair to face his Alpha properly. 

Cas made a stifled noise that sounded like a groan and a growl in one, before his Alpha shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply before regaining his composure. "Yes. That's for you, Dean," he finally answered. 

Dean beamed happily, and his gaze dropped to the plate in Cas's hand, sniffing as his stomach grumbled and he could detect the scent of fish. 

His gaze flicked up to meet Castiel's, and Cas smiled softly. 

"Only one plate?" Dean asked curiously, though he had a feeling that he knew where this was going, and another shiver slid its way down his spine. 

"Yes. I was going to use two and ease you into it, but..." Castiel trailed off as he sat at the barstool next to Dean and looked down at Dean in the seat pointedly. 

Dean grinned, turning the chair again so he could face his Alpha. He waited patiently as Cas spent a few minutes cutting up the food and blowing on it gently. 

Then, Castiel turned to him and Dean opened his mouth obediently as his Alpha hand-fed him the first piece of fish. It was on the hot side of warm and perfect. It practically melted in his mouth and made him moan in pleasure. It tasted buttery and amazing. Slumping further into the backing of the chair, Dean half-opened his eyes after swallowing at the gentle nudge of his Alpha's calloused fingers against his lips. Dean opened his lips again eagerly, and saw the soft look on his Castiel's face. Dean blushed and averted his gaze, only to have his head tilted up with Castiel's clean hand with a hand on his jaw. 

"You are beautiful, Dean," Castiel told him softly, a warm smile on his lips that only caused Dean's blush to deepen. 

"Thanks, Cas," Dean muttered shyly, "You too."

Castiel laughed softly and ran his hand up Dean's face and through his hair gently, causing Dean to lean into the affection contently. 

Removing his hand from Dean's hair, Castiel returned to feeding Dean from his hand one delicious morsel at a time. By the time that Dean was full he was completely relaxed against the seat and just knew that he was emitting the scent of satisfied Omega, as Cas had the smuggest look on his face. 

For a few minutes there was the soft sounds of cutlery as Cas ate and Dean closed his eyes. Then, his Alpha broke the silence by asking softly, "Do you want to stay here whilst I run a bath, or come with me?"

Dean hummed as he thought, lazily opening his eyes. "Ngh. I don't want to ever leave this chair. I'd like to stay here, please?" Dean pleaded with a pout. 

Castiel laughed softly, and got out of his stool, walking behind Dean as he went to the sink and gave their plate a quick wash. Then he returned to Dean and squatted next to him, running a gentle hand through Dean's hair and pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead warmly. 

"Of course. Whatever you wish, Dean," Castiel told him affectionately. 

Dean smiled blissfully. He had no idea why his parents had protested against him coming here, as he was being well looked after and Castiel was taking incredible care of him. 

Castiel disappeared from his vision, and Dean closed his eyes and listened to the soft sounds of his Alpha moving upstairs and then the sound of the bath running. Dean wondered what the bathroom looked like now that it was renovated, and he was also wanted to know what the bedroom was like that it was would furnished. If the bed was anything as comfortable as the chair he was currently a lump of goo on, Dean doubted that he'd ever leave this house. 

It had always been the house of his dreams since the first time that he'd seen it, and the same went for Castiel, even though they had never really had any proper interaction before today. They'd spoken occasionally, but never had long conversations. 

Dean slipped into a bit of a daze, and opened his eyes slowly to the feel of being lifted up and held against a warm body. 

"Mmm," Dean hummed softly, opening his eyes and catching sight of Cas looking down at him with a soft smile. 

"Hello, sleeping beauty," Cas teased, and Dean snorted a laugh, which in turn made Cas chuckle as well. 

"What time is it?" Dean asked, wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck and pressing his nose against his Alpha's jaw and inhaling contently. 

"Almost nine," Cas answered him as he carried him up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"So, bed after bath?" Dean guessed, smiling. 

"If you're agreeable," Castiel told him. 

Dean was incredibly pleased, as Castiel was taking amazing care of him an Dean loved the feel of being cherished that Cas was providing him with. Dean looked around and gaped at the size of the massive bath. It was big enough for Dean and Cas to fit in together with plenty of room, which was good as Dean was certain that he wasn't finished growing yet even though he was taller than most of the kids (including Alpha's) his age. It was lovely white, and there was also a big mirror over the cabinets and Dean loved it. So far, every room that he'd been in, he'd loved. 

Which was good, as this was now his home. 

Dean was set down on the lid of the toilet, and carefully undressed by Castiel's calloused but gentle hands. His face was flushed, but Dean felt loved, and whilst there was definitely a hint of lust in Castiel's gaze, there was more affection there. When Dean was fully naked, he leant forward slightly and began undressing Castiel in return, his face flaming but he was determined to return the favour and make Castiel feel as loved as his Alpha had made him feel. 

Cas made a soft, surprised noise but didn't stop him, instead watching and helping slightly by shrugging and wiggling out of his clothing. When Dean got his first look at Castiel's Alpha cock, Dean was speechless and a soft whimper of want that he couldn't control but tried to disguise with a cough and quickly averted his gaze. 

Castiel's cock was  _huge_ ! Dean wasn't sure how it was going to fit in him when they mated, but  _oh_ Dean definitely wanted it inside of him. 

The scent of smug Alpha lifted his gaze, and he found Cas smirking down at him, before he was squealing as Dean was suddenly lifted into the air and into Cas's arms. 

"Give a guy some warning," Dean grumbled half-heartedly, burying his face into Castiel's neck and inhaling his soothing scent of pie and the ocean. 

"Sorry," Castiel apologised, but Dean knew that he wasn't really. 

Cas stepped over the side of the tub and sat down, rearranging Dean so that the Omega's back was pressed up against his Alpha's chest. It was comfortable, especially when Castiel's arms wound around his belly. 

It should be odd, to be completely naked and bathing with basically a complete stranger, but Dean felt at home. He had no reason to explain it, just that he knew that Castiel was the Alpha for him, and the fact that he knew that if he showed any signs of discomfort, Castiel would instantly fix whatever it was for him. 

That was another thing - he trusted Cas more than he'd trusted anybody. Dean wasn't one to trust quickly, and yet from the moment that he'd first smelt the Alpha, he knew that he could trust him and that that trust would never be betrayed. 

None of this made any sense, and yet it did to Dean. 

"Your thinking awfully hard," Castiel murmured in his ear, one hand gently smoothing over Dean's skin with a bar of soap. 

Dean sighed, relaxing back against Castiel's broad chest and tilting his head back so that he could see his face. 

"It's just..." Dean frowned, frustrated. He'd never been good with words, and especially with words that involved expressing how he was feeling or what was truly on his mind. "I don't... trust people. And yet, here I am with you. Not that I'm complaining," Dean added hastily, not wanting Castiel to get the wrong impression, "I've just never felt this way about anyone ever, and I've never been this comfortable with anyone. Ever. Do you get what I mean?"

Castiel stopped washing him and watched him with a serious look on his face. "Your parents," Castiel started, then sighed. "Betas, correct?" He asked. 

"Yeah. Why?" Dean asked, curious. 

"Betas don't ... fully grasp Alphas and Omegas," Castiel told him gently, "Our instincts, our biology is completely different to theirs. Anatomically and structurally, of course, we are the same, but our DNA that makes us Alpha and Omega is what makes us different. Betas, having been born without all these instincts and thoughts makes them unable to understand what it is like." 

Castiel paused, and smiled slightly at Dean's confused face. "Have you ever heard of true mates, Dean?" Castiel asked and continued after receiving a nod from Dean, "It's rare, but not completely unheard of. Alphas and Omegas are meant for each-other, and to keep the DNA going, Mother Nature made it so that the most compatible Alphas and Omegas will be irresistible to each other. You and I, Dean, are true mates. We complete each other in the best of ways, and that is why we are so comfortable together. We were made for each other, and no one else will ever complete us like this. So, don't worry. This is nature at it's finest, and I will never let anything hurt you - including myself, Dean. You are the most precious thing to me, and I hope that you will let me court you. I built this house for you, Dean. For us to be together and for nothing to ever stand in our way."

Dean was taken aback by Castiel's speech, mouth agape. Dean could hear his Alpha's sincerity in his words, and could see the fire in Castiel's eyes that proved his determination and truthfulness. That did explain things for him, and he was glad that he had spoken his thoughts to Castiel. Being older than him, the Alpha had more wisdom and general life experience. 

"I would never let anything come between us," Dean promised, butting the top of his head to Cas's jaw tenderly. "And yes. I want you to court me." 

Castiel smiled widely, and bent his head to press a kiss to Dean's cheek. "Thank you, Dean," Castiel told him, making Dean smile shyly. 

Cas resumed washing him with the soap, and then Dean washed Cas, and then they just soaked for a while after rinsing. When the water began to become too cool, Castiel lifted them out of the bath and set Dean down. He dried Dean with a large, fluffy towel and then drained the bath before drying himself off once more and picking Dean up bridal-style again. 

"I can walk, you know," Dean pointed out as he wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and relaxed in his hold. 

"I know," Cas told him smugly, "But I like carrying you." 

Dean rolled his eyes with a fond smile. 

They entered the bedroom and Dean looked around curiously. To the left was a large fireplace, with a soft shaggy rug in front of it, that Dean just wanted to curl up on. On the adjacent back wall, was a large bookshelf and a desk in front of the window. Next to that, the bed was in the centre. It was huge, with four posters and heavy red curtains that could easily block out all the light. It looked incredibly comfortable and soft, with lots of pillows. 

Dean was set gently on the bed, and he quickly scrambled to the middle, looking around. Next to the bed was a night-table with a lamp on it, and a set of drawers that Castiel was currently rummaging through. Dean noticed then that the flooring was light, short carpet so it wouldn't get cold in the winter, and the walls a dark grey. 

Castiel returned to the bed, and Dean's attention was instantly distracted by his Alpha. Who was now wearing boxers, which made Dean pout. Cas chuckled softly, and held out a pair of boxers for Dean. 

"Courting first," Castiel reminded him gently as Dean snatched the boxers and pulled them on, still pouting. 

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Dean grumbled, pulling back the covers and getting into the bed and relaxing right in the middle. 

When Cas didn't move and stayed simply watching him, Dean frowned. "Come on!" Dean whined, "I can't sleep in this big bed just by myself, Cas!" 

Castiel chuckled and climbed in next to him, laying on his back and Dean instantly squirmed closer and turned on his side, resting his head on Castiel's chest and wrapping an arm around his Alpha's middle. 

"Goodnight, Cas," Dean mumbled, closing his eyes and preparing to sleep. 

"Goodnight, Dean," Cas whispered, curling his arm around Dean and pressing a kiss to his hair before falling still. 

 


	2. Day 1

Dean awoke feeling completely safe and warm. He didn't open his eyes straight away, wanting to bask in the feeling and not have to face reality just yet. A pair of strong, warm arms were wrapped around his waist and a chin rested on the top of his head as a strong body pressed up againt his back. Smiling, Dean wiggled backwards slightly, only to have the Alpha behind him grumble and tighten his grip on Dean, which was exactly the reaction that Dean had been hoping for. For a few minutes, Dean just enjoyed the comfort of being held by his Alpha, before his bladder awoke. Huffing an annoyed sigh, Dean carefully squirmed his way out of Castiel's grasp. It was still early, and he didn't want to wake Cas up just yet.

Dean stood by the bed and just gazed down at the incredibly handsome Alpha. Cas had a strong jaw, and relaxed in sleep like he was, he was the most handsome thing Dean had ever seen. Tearing his gaze away as his bladder reminded him of why he was up, Dean made his way quietly out of the bedroom and to the bathroom. Lifting up the lid of the toilet, Dean peed and washed his hands.

Dean was wide-awake now and wanted to explore. Before he could do so, however, there was a soft knock from downstairs, and Dean frowned. He debated just leaving it, but curiosity got the best of him and he made his way downstairs. Fully aware that he was just in a pair of boxers, Dean opened the door a crack and peered out.

“Sammy?” Dean asked in concerned confusion, opening the door fully and ushering his little brother inside.

Sammy looked terrible – he had bags under his eyes and his eyes were red as if he'd been crying. Sniffling, Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and Dean returned the hug instantly. Closing the door, Dean patted Sam down for any injuries. “What's wrong? What's happened?” Dean asked urgently, nuzzling his brother's hair to try and calm him a little.

“Mum and dad have been fighting since you left yesterday,” Sam whimpered.

“Oh, Sammy,” Dean whispered, closing his eyes tightly and tightening his grip on Sam. Sam had always been sensitive, and would always climb into Dean's bed if their parents fought.

With Dean moved out, Sam had been unable to seek comfort. Dean gave a muffled sound of distress. He hadn't realised just how hard it would be to be away from his younger brother. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, Dean pulled back slightly and gave Sam a smile. “Come on, I'll make you some breakfast. Cas isn't awake yet, but that's okay,” Dean told him.

Sam nodded and released his grip, and Dean caught Sam's wrist and tugged him along towards the kitchen. “I haven't had time to explore yet, but maybe you and I can explore together after breakfast?” Dean asked, glancing back at Sam with a wide grin and trying to cheer him up.

“Yeah, okay,” Sam agreed, not sounding too excited, but not as sad as he'd been when he'd arrived.

As they entered the kitchen, Dean glanced up at the clock and was surprised to see that it was only 5am. Woah. Dean had never been up this early in his life. Shrugging, Dean decided he could deal with that later. Maybe it was because he normally didn't go to bed as early as he had the night before.

Dean let go of Sam's wrist once they'd entered the kitchen, and headed straight for the fridge. “What do you feel like for breakfast?” Dean asked.

The fridge was completely full, and Dean wasn't surprised. Cas was really organised, and had been planning for Dean to move in for months beforehand.

“Waffles?” Sam asked hesitantly, as if unsure Dean would comply.

“If I can find a waffle-maker, then yes,” Dean promised, closing the fridge and started searching the cupboards.

Spotting doors under the island counter, Dean crouched and opened them up, only to gape in surprise. Instead of it being a cupboard, it looked like a small room. The island was hollow, as it turned out, with this inside of it. There was a light in the middle that was currently off, and the floor of it was covered with what felt like memory-foam with a soft shaggy carpet over the top. There were pillows everywhere, and the walls looked like they'd been memory-foamed as well as the ceiling. It was tall enough for Dean to sit comfortably with plenty of room above him – which would be handy when he kept growing. It looked amazing.

“Dean?” Sam asked, breaking Dean out of his trance.

Turning to shut the doors, he realised that they were see-through on this side, so anyone inside could see out clearly, but people outside couldn't see in. Also, there was a lock on the inside. So, Dean could lock people out, but no one would be able to lock Dean in. It was the perfect safe spot.

“Right, waffle-maker,” Dean said, shutting the doors hurriedly.

He didn't want Sammy to see the secret room, as it felt private and just for him. Knowing Cas, it probably was made just for Dean. Turning, Dean searched the cupboards under the sink, wondering if there were more secret rooms like this one. It made Dean even more curious to explore the house.

“Is Castiel good to you?” Sam asked as Dean found the waffle-maker and put it on the stove and started getting ingredients out of the fridge.

“Yeah, Sammy. You've no idea. Cas is so good to me. He said we were... uh true-mates,” Dean told Sam, finding a mixing bowl and started mixing ingredients together on the island bench.

“Oh, I've heard of those!” Sam exclaimed excitedly, perking up considerably, “It's where the most compatible Alphas and Omegas find themselves drawn together.”

Dean paused. “Nerd,” he teased his brother fondly. Sammy was always reading books, so it was no surprise that Sam had heard of true-mates when Dean hadn't. “Anyway, yeah. True-mates and all that and Cas said he was going to court me.”

Sam smiled, looking more relaxed now. “I'm glad Cas is a good guy,” Sam sighed, slumping over where he was sitting on one of the barstools and folded his arms on the island.

“Me too, Sammy,” Dean grinned at his brother.

They were silent for a while as Dean started cooking, but it was a comfortable silence. It wasn't long before the first batch of waffles was going into the machine, and whilst that was going on, Dean went to the fridge and found a can of whipped cream and strawberries. In the freezer Dean found cookies and cream ice-cream, and brought that out onto the counter so it could defrost a little and not be so hard to scoop out. Finding a cutting board and knife, Dean began chopping up the strawberries, then went to the pantry and found a bottle of chocolate sauce. Castiel really had stocked up and seemed to know exactly what to have in the house of a teenage boy.

Finding the plates and cutlery, Dean put the first waffle onto a plate and put some whipped cream on each of the four segments, put a large scoop of ice-cream in the middle and scattered some strawberries and then squeezed chocolate sauce over all of it. Dean pushed the plate over to Sam and grinned at the look on his younger brother's face.

“Dean,” Sam breathed out, awed, as Dean slid the cutlery over to him.

“Go on,” Dean urged, “You can tell me how awesome I am later.”

Shooting him a look, Sam began to eat. Turning his back, Dean hummed happily as he poured more batter into the machine and shut the lid. With nothing else to do whilst he waited, Dean explored the rest of the cupboards, making a mental note of where everything went.

Soon, Dean was loading up his own waffle on a plate, and just as he put on the chocolate sauce, he was distracted by Sam tensing up and going completely still. Frowning in confusion, Dean turned and beamed as he saw Cas coming down the stairs. Leaving the plate on the counter, Dean bounced over to his Alpha happily.

“Good morning,” Dean greeted cheerily, placing his hands on Cas's hips and stretching up to kiss Castiel's jaw.

“Mph,” Cas grumbled, but bent his head and pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead tenderly, one arm wrapping around Dean's waist.

Dean chuckled in amusement – Cas obviously was _not_ a morning person. Resting his head on Castiel's chest, Dean relaxed with a smile. After a few moments, Dean pulled back and grabbed Cas's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“Come on, I made breakfast!” Dean said proudly, tugging on Cas's hand.

“Dean,” Castiel said quietly, sounding confused, eyes squinting as he sniffed the air. Pulling Dean close with their joined hands, and sniffed at him.

“Oh. Sammy's here,” Dean explained, and lowered his voice so Sammy wouldn't hear, “Apparently my parents haven't stopped fighting since last night.”

Cas made a soft sad noise, and nuzzled Dean affectionately. Dean closed his eyes and swayed into the affection, before stepping back again.

“Come on, the waffles are getting cold,” Dean told Cas with a warm smile.

He tugged on Castiel's hand again, and this time Cas followed him into the kitchen where Sammy was waiting, still tense.

“It's okay, Sammy, Cas isn't going to kick you out,” Dean promised, guiding Cas into the stool next to Dean's seat and pushing the waffles in front of Cas, deciding he'd make a new one for himself.

Sam relaxed, glancing at Cas and receiving a nod of confirmation from the Alpha. Only, when Dean made to step away, he was tugged back by Cas.

“Sit,” Cas grumbled out, tugging again.

“Let me turn off the waffle-maker,” Dean protested, having no protest to being fed in front of his brother, just not wanting to leave the appliance on.

Cas grunted out his assent, yawning, and released his grip on Dean's hand. Dean quickly walked over to the waffle-maker and turned off the power at the switch, then returned to his Alpha and quickly sat down on his incredibly-comfortable chair. Twisting it by using his feet, Dean faced Cas, and smiled at the soft look on Cas's face as his Alpha looked down at him.

Cas lifted a hand and ran in tenderly through Dean's hair for a moment, before lifting his hand and began cutting up the waffles. Dean watched his face, and was amused by the adorable frown on Cas's face.

“Ice-cream,” Cas grumbled, looking slightly put-out by the sight of it.

“What about it?” Dean asked curiously. Did Cas not like ice-cream?

“Hard to hand-feed ice-cream,” Castiel sighed, and Dean blushed.

“Hand-feed?” Sam piped up, sounding curious.

Dean watched as Castiel turned slightly to face Sam. “Traditional Alphas like myself prefer to hand-feed their Omegas. It strengthens the bond between couples, plus it's very satisfying,” Castiel explained patiently to Sam.

“Oh. That makes sense,” Sam said, in the tone of voice that Dean knew meant loads of questions.

Huffing, hungry and wanting his Alpha's attention, Dean tugged on Cas's boxers with a pout. Cas turned to him with an affectionate smile.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel asked in amusement.

“I'm hungry,” Dean whined.

“Then be quiet and I'll feed you,” Castiel told him, and there was no heat to his words, only fond amusement.

Dean pouted but fell silent obediently. Cas returned to cutting up the waffles, and after a minute he put down the cutlery and Dean perked up which earned him a soft laugh. Cas turned to him with a smirk and a piece of waffle in his fingers. Dean opened his mouth, staring at the waffle intently, and moaned happily as he closed his lips around the waffle happily.

Eyes half-closing as he chewed, Dean listened to Cas's amused chuckle, and licked his lips clean before opening up again as he felt Cas's calloused fingers against his lips with more waffle. Dean slumped back into his chair happily as Cas fed him, losing all sense of time just like he had the night before.

When Cas stopped feeding him, Dean sighed contently. He was full and satisfied, and he half-opened his eyes to see the satisfied look on his Alpha's face.

“See, Sam?” Castiel said casually, “It's good for both Alpha and Omega. No matter what your own designation turns out to be, I highly recommend feeding or being fed like this.”

Dean hummed in agreement from where he was, blissful. A hand came down and stroked through his hair, and Dean pressed up into the touch.

“Touch is very important,” Cas said quietly, and Dean assumed his words were for Sam, “Affectionate touches and even just casual brushes assures both that they are wanted and loved. Without touch, doubts can grow. That is why you must always remember to display your affection, even if you can't say it. Especially if you are an Alpha or Omega. With Betas, they can go without a lot of touch in their relationships, but Alphas and Omegas need it. Not only does it get rid of doubts, but it also strengthens the bond. You can't have an Alpha-Omega relationship without a lot of touch.”

Sammy made an interested noise and Dean opened his eyes. Looking up at his Alpha and finding those gorgeous blue eyes staring back at him, Dean blushed but didn't look away. Reaching up, Dean rested his hand on Cas's ankle -the closest part of Cas he could comfortably reach – and smiled shyly.

“Do you want any more, Dean?” Castiel asked gently.

“No. I'm full,” Dean answered, then asks in concern, “Did you eat?”

“Yes, Dean. I ate too,” Cas assured him with a warm smile.

Dean relaxed in satisfaction, and then yawned and sat up off of the back of his chair. He wanted to ask about the secret room in the island counter, but he didn't want Sam to know about it. It was his room, and he didn't want anyone else to know about it, no matter who they were.

“Can we explore now?” Dean asked eagerly.

Cas glanced at the clock and then nodded. “Alright, but I have to go to work soon,” Castiel told him gently, and Dean pouted.

“What? No! You're going to leave me?” Dean asked sadly.

Cas ran his hand through Dean's hair again and bent over, kissing Dean's forehead. “It's not like I want to. But I need to work so that I can spoil you,” Cas explained softly.

Dean huffed, but it held no heat. Tilting his head up, he nuzzled his Alpha's neck and inhaled his soothing scent before nodding in agreement. “Sam can stay though, right?” Dean asked hopefully.

Castiel hesitated, and broke his gaze to glance at Sam. “Unfortunately not,” Cas told them both finally, looking back to Dean and his gaze softened. “As much as I feel for you both, I can't let you stay here during the day Sam, especially when you have not told your parents where you are,” he explained.

Dean frowned in confusion, as Sam exclaimed, “How did you know?”

Cas chuckled softly, “I may be older than both of you, but I am no stranger to arguing parents. It's only 7am, and I doubt you would have told them where you were going at this time in the morning without them protesting and stopping you. No, I believe that you are more likely to have snuck out whilst they were distracted by arguing with each other.”

Dean shifted in his seat so that he could see Sammy, and frowned at his brother. “Sammy!” he reprimanded, and Sam winced and slouched down in his seat.

“Sorry,” Sam mumbled, eyes averted.

Dean sighed and stood up, “It's alright. But when Cas has to go to work, you gotta go back home, okay Sammy?” Dean told him.

“Alright,” Sam agreed, perking up a bit now that Dean hadn't yelled at him.

Kissing his Alpha's jaw, Dean collected the dishes and took them to the dishwasher and stacked them in. Then, excited, he turned back to Sam and Cas and grinned.

Cas chuckled and stood as Sam did, and both of them came over to where Dean was standing, and Castiel asked, “Where would you like to start?”

“Living room!” Dean declared excitedly, and turned and lead the way.

Sam walked next to him curiously, and Cas hung behind them, his scent emitting comfort and approval. The living room was large and spacious, with a huge TV and incredibly comfortable looking couch in front. To the left of the TV was a bookcase filled with books, and a large beanbag in front of it. To the right was a large mattress, covered in pillows and fluffy blankets. Next to that, in the corner of the room was what looked like a cage. It was made of steel and had thick bars all around the perimeter. It wasn't as big as the island room, in fact it only looked tall enough for Dean to sit in with a little room allowed for Dean to grow, and wide enough for Dean to lay on his side if he curled up into a ball. Again, the floor was padded with cushions, but no memory foam this time. Glancing across, he found Sammy gazing at the bookcase with avid interest, so he looked up and Cas and asked quietly, “What's the cage for?”

Whilst he knew Cas would never harm him, he knew there must be a reason for the cage. Castiel looked serious, and he lead Dean over to the cage. “The cage is for when you have – or felt you have – done something wrong. Tonight, when I get home from work and we are alone, I will tell you the rules, and what will happen if you break them. If you break a rule, I will send you to the cage. Whilst you are in the cage, you will not talk unless I ask you a question. I will never keep you in the cage for a long time, and afterwards I will always take care of you. If you feel you have done something wrong and deserve to be punished, you will go to the mattress,” Castiel told him, nodding his head to the mattress beside the cage, “And wait. I will then ask you what you have done, and if it is deserving of punishment, you will be sent to the cage.”

Dean shivered, but nodded. The cage didn't look uncomfortable, just less comfortable than all of the other additions Cas had added for him. That was the point, he supposed. Castiel spoiled him, and whilst the cage did have cushions, that only emphasised how kind Castiel really was. Castiel would never allow him to injure himself in any way, and the cushions prevented discomfort.

Castiel took his hand and placed it on the cage, and spoke again in that quiet, serious rumble, “It is made out of material that bends if you hit it, but is strong enough to contain you. If at any time whilst you are in the cage and you feel claustrophobic, you _must_ tell me. As your Alpha, it is my duty to take care of you, and whilst that does include punishing you, it does not mean letting you suffer unnecessarily. Do you understand, Dean?”

“I understand,” Dean promised, knowing that this was important to Castiel.

Cas relaxed and smiled at Dean. “Good boy. Now, let's continue on to the next room,” Castiel said, leading him away from the cage and back towards the door.

Sammy followed them, and the three of them explored the rest of the house. It was all amazing, with thought clearly put into each room. In every room, there was something that was specifically for Dean. Mattresses, small dens, secret rooms. The smallest room upstairs was for Dean, filled with fluffy blankets, and the floor was all a thick memory foam mattress. There was a large window with a reading nook, heavy curtains across it if Dean wanted to be in darkness. It was perfect.

By the time they'd finished exploring the house, it was time for Cas to go to work and for Sam to go home. Dean was sad that he'd be left alone, but understood.

“I'll drop you home, Sam,” Cas said to Sam as the Alpha came back downstairs from getting dressed. He was wearing a beige trench-coat over a suit with a tie, and had a briefcase in one hand and car keys in the other.

“I can walk him home, it's not that far,” Dean offered, wanting to both not delay Cas getting to work and to spend more time with his little brother.

“No, Dean, it's fine. I'll drive him. It's on my way anyway,” Cas said, walking towards the front door with Sam following, and Dean pouted as he trailed after.

“But-!” Dean protested, only to be cut off by Cas turning around and speaking.

“No, Dean,” Castiel said sternly, voice firm.

“Why?” Dean whined, knowing he sounded like a petulant child, but unable to help it.

“Enough, Dean! You must not leave the house this week! Do _not_ go outside, Dean,” Castiel told him firmly, walking closer to Dean and gripping him firmly but gently by the shoulders. “Promise me you won't leave the house, Dean.”

Dean sulked, not seeing why Cas was forbidding him to leave the house. It was unfair!

“Dean,” Cas warned in a low tone, and Dean huffed.

“Fine. Whatever. I promise not to leave the house,” Dean sulked, avoiding eye-contact with his Alpha.

“Thank you. This is important, Dean. I need you to keep that promise,” Castiel told him, and pressed a tender kiss to Dean's cheek as his grip on Dean's shoulders softened. “I'll be home at four, and we can talk then.”

Dean nodded, and Cas stepped back, but Dean quickly stepped forward and stopped him. Shyly, Dean reached up and kissed his Alpha's cheek in return. “Have a good day,” Dean mumbled, cheeks red.

Whilst he didn't see why he couldn't leave and he was sulking about that, he knew Cas would have a good reason. Dean just had to be patient.

“Thank you, Dean. Enjoy your day,” Castiel told him warmly, and stepped back and towards the front door.

“Bye, Sammy!” Dean called as they left, waving to his brother from the front door.

“Don't let anyone in the house whilst I'm out,” Cas called to him, and Dean nodded.

He watched as they got into Cas's (crappy in Dean's opinion) car and drove off. Dean then shut and locked the front door and went into the living room to watch some TV.

*.*.*.

At noon, Dean made himself a sandwich for lunch, and ate it in the living room. At 3pm, there was a knock at the door. Curious, Dean went to the front door and opened it a crack.

“Hello?” He questioned, only to blink in surprise and open the door wider as he recognised the sight of his father, “Dad? What are you doing here?”

His dad reached forward and grabbed Dean's wrist, yanking him forward, “I'm taking you home,” he answered Dean's question.

Dean was pulled forward, only to panic and lean backwards desperately, Cas's words echoing in his mind _Don't leave the house_. “No!” Dean cried, yanking his wrist free of his dad's grip. “How did you know where to find me?”

“Sammy told me. Kid doesn't understand. Said some crap about Cas _hand-feeding_ you,” John sneered in disgust, “No son of mine is going to be treated like a damn dog!” John reached forward again and grabbed Dean's wrist, “Let's go, Dean. You're coming home!”

“NO!” Dean yelled, and blindly kicked out at his father in panic. He couldn't leave the house. He mustn't leave the house.

John cursed and released him, and stumbled backwards a step before stepping forward and back-handing Dean hard enough to cause Dean to fall back a few steps. Before his father could do anything else, Dean slammed the heavy front door shut and locked it. Running, he rushed into the kitchen and opened up the doors to the secret room in the island counter, crawling in and locking the doors.

Whimpering, Dean felt tears prick his eyes. Dean crawled right to the back and curled up in a ball, clutching a soft pillow to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut. Cas had been right – his dad didn't understand what it was like. His dad had always had a temper, but normally his mum was around to cool him down. John had never hit him before. It hurt – both physically and emotionally.

Dean cried as his cheek stung, until he fell asleep.

*.*.*.

Dean awoke to the sound of the front door opening. There was silence for a moment, before Cas's voice called out in panic, “Dean? Dean, where are you?!”

“Kitchen!” Dean yelled back, sitting up and wiping his cheeks to get rid of the tears. His left cheek stung like a bitch, and it was warm to the touch.

Quick footsteps raced towards him, and Dean crawled over to the doors and opened them. Instantly, Cas was kneeling in front of him and cupping his face in his hands. “Are you okay? What happened? I could smell your fear and distress at the front door,” Cas asked worriedly, eyes darting down Dean's form to look for injuries.

“Dad came by,” Dean whispered, crawling out of the secret room and into Cas's lap, “He tried to take me away, and got angry when I didn't go with him.”

Cas's gaze fell on Dean's cheek and he stilled, anger pouring out of him. “He hit you,” Castiel said in a quiet, deadly voice, bending down and brushing his cheeks against Dean's injured cheek.

Dean just whimpered in response, and Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, pressing them close together, and Cas lifted his head so that he could rest his chin on the top of Dean's head. Dean pressed his face into Cas's neck and inhaled his soothing scent. It calmed him, and made him feel a lot better.

“If he wasn't your father, I would go and hunt him down and kill him for hurting you,” Cas spoke in a quiet, furious tone, “I still might.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and whispered, “Don't leave me. Please.”

Castiel gave a shuddering sigh as he obviously fought to control himself. “I won't, Dean,” Castiel promised him, then asked, “Would you prefer to talk in the living room, or the bedroom?”

Dean thought for a moment, then decided, “Living room.”

He didn't want to lie down, and the couch was a good place to talk. Cas nodded his agreement and shifted his grip on Dean slightly before standing up and carrying Dean. Cas walking into the living room and straight over to the couch, sitting down on it with Dean in his lap.

“Now, Dean. Let's go over the basic house rules, alright?” Castiel said, and waited until Dean nodded before continuing. “Right. I'll explain the reasons behind the rules as we go. Firstly and most importantly, you are not to leave the house this week, and after this week if you do wish to leave the house, you must tell me exactly where you are going and who with. You are not allowed to leave the house this week because you are close to a heat. I can smell it. And because staying inside will help for you to recognise that this is your home and I your Alpha. If you go outside any time during this week, you will confuse your body and we don't want that. The reason behind you having to tell me where you are going if you leave the house after this week and who with, is so that I know you are safe. Whilst most Alphas would never harm you, there are some bad Alphas, as well as Betas who can harm you without any issue.

Second rule – for any meal that I am home for, you will not feed yourself. Not only is it more pleasurable for both of us for me to feed you, it also strengthens the bond that we already have. I am your Alpha and will take care of you Dean.

Thirdly, you will not disrespect me. I am your Alpha and deserve your respect. I will take care of you and spoil you, but I will not tolerate naughty Omegas disrespecting me. I don't mind if it is playfully done, or if you tease me, but be aware that there is a line. Even if you are angry with me for any reason, you need to follow the rules.

Fourth, any and all pups will be planned for and talked about extensively beforehand. For now, we will use contraceptives during your heats until you decide that you would like pups, or we will continue to use it if you don't want to ever have pups. You are still young, and we have decades together. There's no rush. I will pick some up tomorrow before coming home.

Fifth, if we are not going somewhere together, I expect a good-bye kiss and a kiss upon returning to the house. This includes when I go and come back from work, the shops, etc. The same will also be expected for when you leave for school and return home from school in a few weeks when you return to school.

Six, you are not to allow anyone into the house whilst I am out. This includes your brother and other family members, Dean. Absolutely no one is allowed inside when you are home alone.

Seven, if you are sent to the cage, you are not allowed to talk. If I ask you a question, you are allowed to answer it, but other than that no talking.

Any breakages of the rules, and you will be sent to the cage. Understood, Dean?”

Dean blinked, taking in all the information for a few moments. Seven rules wasn't a lot to remember, and they all sounded reasonable, so Dean nodded. “I understand,” Dean promised. Hopefully, Dean would catch on quickly and remember all seven rules.

He also hoped that Cas would be patient with him whilst he got the hang of the rules and what it was like living with his Alpha.

“Good,” Castiel said, sounding satisfied and pressed a tender kiss to Dean's forehead. “Would you like to watch a movie, Dean, before dinner?”

“Yes, please,” Dean answered. He clambered off of Cas's lap and snuggled up next to him instead so that he would be able to see the TV, as Cas picked up the remote and found a movie for them to watch.

Content and feeling secure now that he knew the rules, Dean relaxed and watched the movie with his Alpha.

 


	3. The Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I kind of lost interest in writing after reading a certain vulgar (and now deleted) comment. Please guys, don't leave vulgar comments, as it makes me not want to write anymore. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean fell asleep during the movie, mentally exhausted even though he'd napped earlier before Cas had come home. When he awoke, he found that his head was resting on Cas's chest and he was curled up around his Alpha. One of Castiel's arms was wrapped around Dean's shoulders, and the other was carding gently through Dean's hair. Blinking, Dean yawned and stretched out with a grumble.

“Feel better?” Cas asked gently, his voice a soft rumble and his stroking of Dean's hair never ceasing.

“Mm. A bit,” Dean told Cas and huffed, “My cheek still hurts, though.”

Castiel growled softly, a brief flash of anger invading his scent strongly before it calmed abruptly a moment later. “We can put some ice on it,” Cas told him, and when Dean tilted his head back to look up at his Alpha, Castiel's face was tense.

Wanting his Alpha to be content once again instead of angry, Dean stretched up and pressed gentle kisses along Cas's jaw. The effect was instantaneous – Castiel relaxed underneath him, his scent changed from controlled to pleased within moments. Dean smiled, loving the effect he had on his Alpha.

“You're such a good Alpha to me,” Dean murmured into Castiel's jaw, nosing at the corner of his jaw and pressing a tender kiss there.

“A good Alpha would have been there to stop you getting hurt,” Castiel grumbled, wrapping both arms around Dean's waist and tugging him onto the Alpha's lap fully.

“But you took care of me after,” Dean countered, trailing kisses up the side of Cas's face.

Castiel huffed, eyes closing and his head tilting up into Dean's affections. Smiling warmly, Dean lifted a hand and ran it carefully through his Alpha's short dark hair. It was wonderfully soft, and Dean loved the feel of it. He wondered what it would feel like when he grabbed at it during sex. Idly, Dean gently clenched his fist around the strands and shifted slightly, licking his lips.

“Dean,” Castiel murmured gently, reaching up and drew Dean’s hand down away from his hair.

Pouting, Dean’s gaze dropped down to his Alpha’s eyes, and he noticed the pupils were slightly larger. So, Cas had enjoyed Dean tugging at his hair, then. Before Dean had the opportunity to say something cheeky, the phone started to ring.

Grumbling, Dean was slightly pacified by the apologetic kiss to his forehead, and shuffled off of Cas’ lap. Flopping onto the couch, Dean watched Cas get up and move to answer the phone. Head tilted onto the armrest, Dean stretched out happily and waited for his Alpha to return so that they could continue cuddling.

He let the sound of Castiel’s voice wash over him, not concentrating on the words in particular. Until, of course, his name was called.

“Dean?” Castiel called to him from the kitchen.

“What?” Dean asked, sitting up and peering over the back of the couch.

Cas was staring at him, phone in his right with his left hand covering the speaker. After a quick gesture from Cas, Dean stood and went to him, curious.

“Sam’s on the phone, he wants to talk to you,” Cas explained softly, watching Dean carefully.

Dean recoiled. Sam? Sam wanted to talk to him? “No!” Dean told Cas, shaking his head and backing up a few steps.

Logically, Dean knew that it wasn’t Sammy’s fault that their dad was a dick and had come over here and hit him, but he couldn’t help the feeling that Sam had betrayed him.

“Dean,” Cas sighed, eyes soft, and Dean couldn’t stand that look.

“I said no! I don’t fucking want to talk to Sam!” Dean snapped angrily, and the look on his Alpha’s face hardened in warning.

“Dean,” Castiel said in a low growl, and it was definitely a warning this time, but Dean was still backing up and shaking his head.

“NO! Fuck off!” Dean snarled, then quickly turned and raced up the stairs.

He knew he was in trouble for sure, and would more than likely get sent to the cage, but that didn’t matter right now. Dean’s heart was racing with adrenaline as he pounded up the stairs and headed for the little room right at the back. Flinging it open, he slammed it shut then raced to the window nook, bare feet appreciating the padded floor, then he curled up and waited for the door to be slammed open as his Alpha came to get him.

Only, that didn’t happen. Instead, he listened to the calm ascent up the stairs, then there was a knock at the door.

“Dean, open up,” Cas’ voice demanded. He sounded a little irritated, but mostly calm.

“Fuck off!” Dean snarled, curling up further against the window and wrapping his arms around his knees to bring them closer to his chest.

His gaze was fixed on the door, and his confusion grew as Castiel didn’t enter. He didn’t even try – the doorknob never rattled, and Dean knew for a fact that he hadn’t locked it. So, why wasn’t Castiel barging in and dragging him back downstairs to the cage?

“Dean, I get that you’re upset with your brother, but you are not to disrespect me. You’ve already earned yourself twenty minutes in the cage, would you like for me to keep adding more time?” Castiel’s voice came from the other side of the door, infuriatingly in control.

Dean snarled wordlessly. It wasn’t his Alpha he was mad at, but he couldn’t lash out at anyone else as it was just the two of them here.

“Open the door Dean,” Castiel commanded, his Alpha voice ringing through and making Dean itch to get up and follow, but he stubbornly stayed where he was.

Even now, the door didn’t twitch or open. Frowning at the door, Dean’s eyes widened as he realised what was going on. Dean had retreated to one of the safe areas that Castiel had built for him, and since Dean hadn’t invited him in, Castiel wasn’t going to put a bad memory into the room but just barging in and taking away the feeling of safety the room was providing him. Castiel was a good Alpha. Even though Dean was going to be punished, Cas wasn’t going to do anything that Dean hadn’t already agreed to. It was this fact that Castiel was cared for him to this extent that made Dean uncurl and go over to the door.

Taking a deep breath, Dean opened the door and kept his head down. It wasn’t Castiel he was mad at, but it was Castiel who he had lashed out at, and now it was time for him to pay the price. Cas stepped forward, and Dean braced himself, but instead of the yanking he was expecting, a gentle arm wrapped around his shoulders and brought him against a firm chest as his Alpha’s head ducked and nuzzled against the top of his head.

“There’s my good boy,” Cas rumbled, “Now, it’s downstairs to the cage. Half an hour in there – ten minutes for swearing at me, ten for running away and ten for not opening the door when I asked. I will be in the room with you at all times, and you have to remember that if you feel claustrophobic, you must tell me straight away.”

Dean blinked, and felt guilt well up that he’d been so rude and his Alpha was still being so incredibly nice. Dean buried his face in his Alpha’s chest to hide for at least a few moments. “Yes Alpha,” he answered softly.

“Good boy,” Castiel said proudly, then stepped back, keeping an arm around Dean’s shoulders and lead them both downstairs and into the living room.

Dean went obediently, nervous to be punished, but he knew that Castiel would take care of him. They went over to the cage together, and Castiel deftly unlatched it, and the door swung open. Dean swallowed, and looked up at his Alpha for some comfort.

“Half an hour,” Cas reminded him gently, then pressed a tender kiss to his forehead, “Be a good boy for me and get in the cage, okay?”

Taking a deep breath of his Alpha’s scent, Dean nodded his head and crawled inside the cage. He wanted to be his Alpha’s good boy once more. Crawling over to the far wall, Dean turned and leant against the wall as he watched Cas close the door and latch it shut. Giving Dean a small smile, he then turned and went to the bookshelf, grabbed a book and sat down on the couch. And gave Dean no more of his attention.

Sighing, Dean turned his attention to his surroundings.  The cushions covering the floor were far from uncomfortable, but they were way less comfortable than the memory foam that Dean had been beginning to get used to, as memory foam covered most of the places that had been made for him. It wasn’t small enough to make him feel claustrophobic, but he knew that as he continued growing it would get smaller. Dean doubted that Castiel would let him stay in the cage if he out-grew it, however, and was sure that Castiel would probably just get a bigger cage for him.

It was weird, being in the cage, Dean decided. It felt like since he had nothing to distract him, all he could do was think about Cas and what he’d done to be sent here. Dean also noticed that every time he shifted, Cas’ blue eyes would flash over in his direction for a second before returning to his book.

It was sweet and made him smile. Halfway in, Dean rested against the side of the cage and relaxed, curling up sideways. His head was tilted in the direction of his Alpha, as the sight of him was soothing. Actually, the fact that Cas had followed through on the rules was soothing. It filled him with a sense of security. Cas _would_ follow through with whatever he said, and that was good. Dean felt like he could trust him more, now that he knew that.

“How are you feeling, Dean?” Castiel asked softly, and Dean blinked as he realised his Alpha had been watching him for a minute now.

“Fine, Alpha,” Dean answered respectfully.

“Not feeling claustrophobic? Or uncomfortable?” Cas persisted, watching him intently and Dean couldn’t help but to smile warmly.

“No, Alpha. I’m fine, I promise,” Dean told him.

Castiel nodded then returned his attention to his book.

Being in the cage wasn’t too bad, Dean decided. He was certainly going to try to avoid getting sent back, but if he did get sent back, he knew it wasn’t going to be the end of the world. He didn’t like the cage because it meant that he’d upset his Alpha, but he could tolerate it.

Another ten minutes passed with Dean sitting calmly in the cage, content to sit in here for as long as it took to appease his Alpha. When his half hour was up, Castiel set down his book after bookmarking it, then walked over to the cage. He unlatched it and swung the door open before reaching for Dean.

Dean crawled over to his Alpha eagerly, and was cradled close to his Alpha’s firm chest, then he was being lifted up and carried over to the couch, where Cas sat down once more, but with Dean in his lap this time.

“Now, Dean, is there something you’d like to say to me?” Castiel asked, one hand cradling the side of his jaw and tipping it up so that Dean was looking into his eyes.

Cas’ eyes were so incredibly blue, and currently they were stern, but there was also a trace of the familiar softness Dean was becoming accustomed to seeing. “I’m sorry for swearing at you and running off,” Dean apologised honestly.

“Tell me why you did it,” Castiel commanded.

Dean squirmed a little, hating having to talk about his feelings, but all that did was cause Castiel to pull him in closer. “I’m mad at Sammy,” he admitted after a moment, dropping his gaze only to bring it back up to meet Castiel’s as hand on his jaw squeezed lightly in warning, “When… When dad came by, he said Sammy told him where you lived and how you’ve been treating me.”

Cas sighed, his face softening. “Dean… It’s not Sam’s fault,” he said gently.

“I know,” Dean said, and wrapped an arm around Cas’ neck, “I do, but I just don’t think I can talk to him just yet. He was probably just trying to help, I get that, but … The memory of dad is just too raw, y’know?”

Cas nodded his head in acceptance. “I know. I told Sam you’d call him tomorrow after lunch, however,” Castiel told him, and when Dean opened his mouth to protest, Cas’ stern gaze stopped him, “I know you don’t want to speak to him. But Sam’s your brother and he’s having a hard time adjusting without you. He loves you, and I know that you love him. And maybe if your talk at lunch goes well, we can have him over for dinner.”

Dean couldn’t help but to brighten at the thought of having Sammy over for dinner. “Thanks, Cas,” Dean said with a smile, then pressed a shy kiss to his Alpha’s jaw.

Castiel chuckled, and pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead.

“Earlier,” Dean started off hesitantly, “When I went up to my room. Why didn’t you enter? I mean, you didn’t even try the knob and it wasn’t like I’d locked it.”

Dean thought that he knew the reason why, but he wanted to hear it from Cas.

“That room is for you to feel safe in, Dean,” Cas told him, face serious, “That room and all of the other rooms and spots that I’ve created for you. I want you to feel safe in them, and I will never enter one of them without your permission, and I especially won’t enter one to retrieve you for your punishment. No bad memories are to touch those rooms, including ones involving me.”

Dean felt like he almost wanted to cry at how sweet and caring Castiel was. He had the best Alpha in the world. Wrapping his other arm around Cas’ neck, Dean buried in his face in his Alpha’s neck to hide the sting of tears in his eyes. Cas hummed soothingly, and rubbed a hand up and down Dean’s back.

“You’re awesome, Cas,” Dean murmured, the words muffled against Castiel’s skin, but knew that his Alpha had heard him by the soft laugh that escaped him.

“Come on, it’s dinner time. Would you like to wait here while I cook, or wait in the kitchen?” Castiel asked, drawing Dean back a little to smile down at him.

“Definitely waiting in the kitchen,” Dean answered instantly, thinking of the amazingly comfortable chair that he could be sitting in.

Cas laughed softly and kissed his forehead, before lifting Dean up and carrying him into the kitchen. Dean most definitely was loving being carried everywhere. It made him feel safe, and he hoped that Castiel never stopped just picking him up and carrying him to their destination. Dean was set down with incredible care into his chair. Sighing contently, Dean relaxed back into the chair, squirming a little until he was completely comfortable.

Cas kissed his cheek, then straightened up and turned to the kitchen, rummaging around and pulling out ingredients from the fridge and cupboard.

“I thought traditional Alphas liked having their Omegas cook for them,” Dean remarked, spinning his chair so that he could see his Alpha.

“Most do, yes,” Castiel answered him, “But some of them, like me, much more prefer watching our Omegas relax and then gaining satisfaction from the pleasure of our Omegas as they enjoy our cooking.”

Dean thought that over for a few moments, before nodding his head. That made sense. “Alright, but I still want to cook for you occasionally. Mum taught me this awesome recipe for pie, and I so want to show it to you,” Dean told Cas with a wide grin.

“Of course, Dean. How about I cook the main meals, and you can cook desserts?” Castiel suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds awesome,” Dean beamed.

He got a soft laugh in response, and then there was comfortable silence as his Alpha concentrated on cooking, and Dean watched his Alpha work.

It didn’t take all that long before Cas was coming over to him with one plate and one set of cutlery, and Dean straightened up eagerly. He was hungry after smelling meat cooking, and Cas shot him an amused smile as he sat down and began cutting up what Dean could smell to be steak and buttery potatoes. After a few minutes of Dean squirming impatiently, Cas _finally_ put down his utensils, then picked up a piece of steak and lowered it down to Dean.

Leaning forward hungrily, Dean took the piece of steak and moaned as he closed his eyes and chewed, leaning back into his seat. It was medium-rare and perfectly cooked, practically falling apart in his mouth. Opening his eyes as he felt Cas’ fingers nudge against his lips, he opened up and took the next piece, but unlike the last times that he’d been hand-fed, Dean looked up and took in the expression on his Alpha’s face as he was fed instead of focussing on the amazing food like he had been before.

The look on his Alpha’s face was completely soft, and there was a lot of adoration there, as well as pride. He met Dean’s gaze and smiled fondly, and Dean’s face flushed, but he found he couldn’t look away. One delicious morsel was lowered to him one after the other, and Dean felt loved. He was being cared for by the most amazing Alpha ever, and Dean could never imagine having another Alpha. Castiel was perfect for him.

Eventually, Dean couldn’t keep his eyes open, and he found his eyes closed once more as he accepted ever piece of food lowered to him, the scent of content Omega and satisfied Alpha mingling in the air around them. Finally, Dean turned his head away, stuffed full.

His thoughts turned to Castiel’s words from earlier, of him taking pleasure from Dean loving his cooking. Just how literal had he been? Peeking open his eyes, Dean’s gaze strayed to Castiel’s crotch. He didn’t seem particularly aroused, but now Dean’s mind was wandering to their bath last night and how he’d gotten to see Castiel’s cock.

Fuck, but he’d been huge even though he’d been soft then. Dean wanted to know what he would look like fully hard and erect, wanted to know what it would be like to have that gigantic cock inside of him. Inside his arse and inside his mouth. He blinked at the thought, then Dean’s mouth watered slightly. Oh yes, that was definitely something he wanted to experience as well. Dean imagined just having Castiel’s cock in his mouth, keeping it warm for his Alpha whilst his Alpha cut up their food, or after Dean was full. And then, after his Alpha had finished eating, maybe he’d use Dean’s mouth for his pleasure, filling him up even further with his seed, then leaving Dean hard and wanting until they went to bed, then he’d fuck him and use his arse for his pleasure.

Dean shivered at the thought, and realised that he was beginning to leak slick and his cock was hard. Even more than that, that wonderful cock he’d been staring at was beginning to fill out under the black slacks Castiel was wearing. Dean didn’t have more than a moment to register this fact before a hand was coming down and gripping his chin gently yet firmly, and tipping his head up.

Cas looked both aroused, amused, and frustrated. “What am I going to do with you? Can’t even trust you sit and wait for me to finish my dinner without you distracting me,” Cas sighed, shaking his head, those his words sounded more amused than frustrated.

“Not my fault I find my true mate sexy as hell,” Dean shot back with a smirk, and he received another sigh in response.

“And what happened to courting first?” Castiel reminded him, arching an eyebrow.

“Your words, not mine,” Dean answered quickly with a grin, enjoying this.

“I didn’t think you’d be so easily aroused,” Castiel told him, lips quirking up in amusement.

“Hey, I’m a teenage male Omega, sitting eye level with my true-mate’s Alpha cock, how else am I supposed to react?” Dean defended himself, leaning into the fingers on his chin.

Cas smirked, but he had no come-back, so Dean knew that he’d won this time.

“So, are you gonna do something about it, or leave your poor Omega to leak slick all over this wonderful chair?” Dean taunted, arching an eyebrow playfully.

His Alpha made a noise between a groan and a growl, and Dean shivered in pleasure. Then, he shook his head and Dean pouted.

“No. Courting, Dean. I want to treat you right,” Castiel said, sounding like it pained him to deny Dean.

“You do treat me right, Cas. You treat me amazingly!” Dean told Cas honestly, “But you can’t just expect me to ignore the fact that you’re my true mate is right in front of me whilst I’m days away from my heat, Cas.”

Dean could see that that brought his Alpha up short, could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

“We should probably discuss your heat, Dean,” Cas told him, and Dean nodded, a plan forming in his head.

“Okay, but not here. Up in the bedroom before bath?” Dean asked, pleased when his Alpha nodded.

His Alpha was a complete sucker who had a hard time saying no to him, and that was good for Dean getting his way.

Dean watched as Cas got up and carried his dishes over to the sink and gave them a quick wash, then dried his hands before coming over to Dean and picking him up. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck and smiled as he was carried up the stairs and to their bedroom. The curtain was open, letting in the last few rays of sunshine, and Dean was pleased.

Cas carried them over to the bed, then walked on his knees till they were in the centre of the bed, leaning against the headboard. Dean turned until he was straddling Cas’ hips, arms still around his neck, but now his arse was on Castiel’s crotch, and that was important. Because he was sure this conversation was going to arouse the both of them, and he wanted to be able to feel it.

Cas’ hands fell to his hips, and Dean was quiet for a few moments, nuzzling into Cas’ neck and breathing in his scent contently.

“I don’t want pups just yet,” Dean told Cas, leaning back so he could look into his eyes, “Not until I’ve at least finished high school. I mean, I do want pups eventually, just not yet.”

Castiel nodded at his words, “Fair enough. I stopped by the chemist and brought some contraceptive pills that you can take as well as condoms,” his Alpha told him.

“I’ll start taking them in the morning,” Dean promised, nuzzling his Alpha’s jaw, then leant back and smirked, “Condoms, hey? There’s no way you’re going to remember to put on a condom when I go into heat.”

Cas’ face heated up, and his cock twitched a little underneath Dean, causing the Omega to smirk. “What happened to courting? There’s no way those condoms have anything to do with courting,” Dean teased.

“Let’s continue talking about your heat,” Cas said, not answering Dean’s question, “What do you want me to do? If you don’t feel comfortable sharing your heat with me, I understand, and I can wait until you do feel comfortable with me sharing one of your heats.”

“Cas,” Dean sighed, and shook his head, “I am _so_ on board with you sharing this heat,” Dean told his Alpha. “I want you in here, _in me_ , and I want you to fuck me. I want you to knot me and fill me up with your seed till I’m bloated and there’s a mating mark on my neck. I wanna present to you and have you fuck me from behind. I want to know what it’s like to have your cock in me.”

Dean moaned as Cas’ hips twitched upwards involuntarily, loving the way his pupils had dilated with lust as Dean spoke. The scent of Alpha arousal was curling around him, a heady scent that made Dean feel light-headed with pleasure and caused more slick to leak out of him.

“Dean,” Cas moaned, oblivious trying to regain control of himself, his fingers flexing on Dean’s hips.

“I want you to knot my mouth and come down my throat,” Dean continued, circling his hips down in little grinds that felt amazing, “I want to know what it’s like for you to fuck my face, to mark me up from the inside with your seed. I want-,” Dean was cut off as Castiel lunged upwards with a growl and covered his lips with his own.

Dean moaned, and his Alpha’s tongue slipped into his mouth, claiming him thoroughly, and Dean melted against his Alpha in blatant submission at the possessiveness practically oozing from Castiel.

“I’ll take care of you through your heat,” Castiel promised when he pulled back, voice low and rough with lust, and Dean whimpered.

Dean’s eyes were half-closed with pleasure, hips still making mindless circles and sending sparks up his spine. His eyes flew open as he was flipped, and he found himself underneath his Alpha, said Alpha grinning down at him darkly. Then, he was man-handled with firm but gentle touches until he found himself on his hands and knees underneath his Alpha, his arse pressed up against his crotch.  Dean’s hands gripped at the covers underneath him desperately, limp with submission.

“I’ll make love to you nice and hard, until you come on my knot,” Castiel growled, gripping his hips and thrusting against him, and Dean hated the layers of clothing separating them from being skin on skin.

But, when he reached back to try and desperately tug down his pants, Castiel growled at him in warning, then the thrusts stopped as Castiel used one hand to pin both of his hands to the bed.

“No touching. You’re mine, and I’ll take care of all of your needs, and you’ll take whatever I give you,” Castiel told him, voice dark and dripping with lust.

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean whimpered, loving this rougher side of his Alpha, and pressed his hips back Castiel’s erection eagerly.

“Good boy,” Castiel cooed, nuzzling the back of Dean’s neck, then his rolling, grinding thrusts continued against Dean’s clothed hole.

“I’m going to take care of you, and I’ll knot you whenever your body demands it, and as many times as you want,” Castiel continued, his thrusts speeding up, and Dean was so very close already. “I’ll mark you up, so that everyone knows that you’re mine, and I’ll leave a mating mark on you, right here,” Castiel scraped his teeth against the spot on the side of Dean’s neck, and Dean shuddered as he orgasmed with a wail of pleasure, “And I’ll feed you up on my cum and food that I cook for you,” Castiel continued as if Dean hadn’t just orgasmed, his thrusts never faltering. “You’ll be stuffed full, almost as if you’re pregnant.”

Dean was moaning and whimpering breathlessly, sensitive after his orgasm, and he could feel another orgasm building as Cas didn’t slow down in the slightest, but instead was speeding up, his thrusts growing rougher. Cas kept talking, but Dean couldn’t focus on the words, only focused on the sensation of Castiel’s erection against him.

Then, his head was being pulled up by fingers in his hair, and Castiel’s panting breath was against his ear. “You’re mine. _Mine!_ Say it, Dean. Tell me you’re mine!” Castiel demanded.

“I’m yours!” Dean whimpered, “Only yours, Castiel. You’re my Alpha, and you take care of me.”

“ ** _Yes,_** ” Castiel snarled, and with a few more rough thrusts, he was shuddering and moaning through his orgasm.

Dean could feel the back of his pants being soaked with the amount of cum Castiel was producing, and he whimpered, shaking through his second orgasm. Castiel kept thrusting through his orgasm, and Dean found himself shuddering through a third orgasms, completely limp on the bed underneath his Alpha, exhausted.

Finally, Castiel stopped thrusting, flopping to the bed beside Dean, fingers gently massaging through the Omega’s short hair. Dean was too tired to do anything but lie there and pant as he tried to get his breath back.

“Are you okay, Dean? Was I too rough?” His Alpha’s worried voice sounded in his ear, and Dean turned his head to his Alpha.

He managed to open his eyes and smile blissfully at him. “That was _awesome_ ,” Dean sighed contently, mustering the energy to squirm his way to cuddle against his Alpha’s chest.

“I’m glad,” Castiel said, relief clear in his voice.

“Night, Cas,” Dean mumbled, and let unconsciousness take him before his Alpha could protest.


	4. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been absolutely forever since I last updated, but I hit a bit of a block, plus work has been keeping me extremely busy as of late! This chapter is short (only about 8 pages), but I figured it was better than nothing!
> 
> Thanks for all the love and support I received from the last chapter
> 
> Also, I wanted to make clear my feelings on John Winchester. He is not a bad guy. He loves his children, but he doesn't always show it the way that he wants. John. Is. Not. A. Bad. Guy.

Dean woke to find that he was dressed in only his boxers, and that he was clean. That wasn’t really that much of a surprise, though, as he’d figured that Cas would at least wipe them both off and change them before settling in to bed with Dean for the night. Groaning, Dean stretched and blinked open his eyes, only to find that it was definitely later than he’d woken up yesterday, and that his Alpha was already awake. Dean was on his side, facing his Alpha, and Castiel was sitting up, leaning back against the headboard, glasses on his nose and paperwork was spread out on Cas’ lap and on the side of the bed away from Dean. Cas’ hair was ruffled, from both sleep and what Dean assumed was his Alpha running his hands through it, and his face was stern with concentration, and it didn’t look like he’d noticed Dean had woken up.

“Glasses are hot,” Dean mumbled, yawning and snuggling closer to his Alpha.

He got himself a soft huff of laughter, and a hand came down to run through his hair, which Dean leaned into unashamedly for his words. The affection was nice, and he rubbed sleep out of his eyes before looking back up at his Alpha, and noticed that now he was looking down at him, face softening. The stern look that had hardened his face was gone, and now it was soft and affectionate, and Dean much preferred that.

“Good morning to you too, Dean,” Castiel said in amusement, and Dean grinned happily.

“Whatcha doing so early in the morning that’s better than cuddling with your Omega?” Dean asked with a pout as Cas made no move to give him a hug or a kiss.

Castiel sighed, glancing at all the paperwork again. “It’s all work I have to get done by the end of the weekend,” Cas told him, clearly reluctant, then added, “And it’s not early. It’s almost ten-thirty, Dean.”

Dean grimaced and stuck his tongue out. “Ten-thirty is early for holidays,” Dean groaned playfully, and was silent for a few moments before asking, “What’s your job, anyway?”

“I’m a psychologist,” Cas told him, “And there’s not usually so much paperwork that I have to take it home, but it’s been an exceptionally busy week.”

Dean sighed, disappointed that it seemed Cas would be busy during first weekend together, but even he wasn’t so selfish as to demand that Cas put him before his work.

“So what’s our plan for the day, then?” Dean asked after a few minutes of silence with Cas petting his hair.

“Well, after this report, we’re going to do downstairs and have breakfast,” Cas told him, “And then we’ll have lunch, and you’re going to call Sam and sort it out between the two of you, and invite him over for dinner.”

Dean blinked, then smiled. He really liked that Cas planned out the days for him. It was relaxing and comforting to know that he didn’t have to do anything other than sit back and enjoy the ride. Cas took such good care of him, and Dean knew that it he didn’t agree with any part of the plan, Cas would change it for him. “Okay then,” Dean agreed easily.

He was given a final gentle pat to the head, then Cas’ warm, large hand retreated from his hair, and his Alpha’s attention turned back to his paperwork. Dean was perfectly content to just lie here and watch his Alpha work. His serious expression and the glasses were really hot, and even though Dean knew he’d already told his Alpha, he couldn’t help it. Cas would have made a good teacher, Dean was sure, though he knew that if Cas was his teacher then he would get no work done whatsoever. But he would have been fine with that.

“Before you get even further aroused and tempt me into giving you an orgasm like what happened last night, you should go get dressed,” Cas’ voice interrupted his thoughts, and though he sounded stern and so was the glance he gave Dean, it was laced with amusement. Faint, but there.

“You weren’t complaining last night,” Dean shot back with a cheeky grin.

Cas sighed, “I was when you fell asleep before having a bath. I had to bathe you myself and carry you back to bed,” Cas told him.

Dean blinked. He’d just assumed that Cas had gotten a wet towel and wiped them both off and changed their clothes. “Oh. Sorry. But I knew you’d take care of me. You always do,” Dean told Cas honestly, looking up at him earnestly.

“And I will, but next time, don’t try and trick me into giving you an orgasm. I mean it, Dean,” His Alpha said seriously, frowning down at him.

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean sighed reluctantly, then peeked up at him hopefully and asked, “Then there’s definitely going to be a next time?”

“Yes, Dean. And no,” Cas rose his voice a little, cutting off Dean’s words before he could get them out, “Not right now. I need to focus on finishing this, and you need to get dressed. Wait for me downstairs, I won’t be too long.”

Dean pouted for a moment, sitting up before asking hopefully, “Do I at least get a kiss?”

Cas gave him an amused look, but nodded. Dean beamed, and when Cas leant down, Dean tilted his face up and closed his eyes. Their lips pressed together gently, soft little brushes that had Dean relaxing with a sigh of content. It was slow and sweet, but closed-mouthed as Dean was very self-conscious of the fact that he had morning breath.

When Cas pulled back, Dean was very happy. Cas smelt happy and of pleased Alpha, and Dean was sure that he was emitting the scent of happy Omega in return. Satisfied, Dean shifted the covers off of himself (but being careful not to disturb any of the paperwork too much) and slid out of bed. He stretched out with a soft groan, then padded over to the drawers to get dressed. It was early and the weekend, and Dean normally just lounged around in his pj’s, but if he was going to not tempt his Alpha, it was better to get as much skin covered as possible.

So, keeping his back to his Alpha (even though he could feel Cas’ gaze on him), Dean dressed himself in a pair of loose and old jeans, and then slid on a Metallica shirt. It was comfortable and exactly what Dean would wear on a normal day. Dean turned his head and met Cas’ gaze with a grin, and noticed for the first time how _awake_ his Alpha was. Yesterday, it had been clear that Cas was very much _not_ a morning person. And yet now he seemed to be perfectly awake.

“How long’ve you been up?” Dean asked curiously, turning to face his Alpha.

“Since six,” Cas told him with a small smile, and when Dean grimaced, he laughed at the Omega.

“Well, I’m gonna go to the toilet then make some coffee,” Dean told him, hoping that by the time that was done, his Alpha would be ready to come downstairs.

“You’re too young to be drinking coffee in the morning,” Cas told him, frowning a little and his voice was stern.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I know, the coffee’s for you, silly Alpha,” Dean informed Cas, then turned and headed to the bathroom, before Cas could speak, because he _really_ needed to pee.

When he was done in the bathroom, Dean peeked back into the bedroom, but Cas was absorbed with his paperwork once more, so Dean figured he wasn’t too mad about Dean just suddenly dashing off. So, Dean made his way downstairs happily, wanting for his Alpha to join him quickly. He was getting hungry now that he was up and about, and Dean could only hope that all that paperwork wouldn’t get in the way of their first weekend together.

Humming softly, Dean started the kettle and rummaged around in the cupboard for the coffee. He wasn’t sure what Cas was planning to have for breakfast, but he knew it would be good, considering Cas had only ever fed him amazing food. Bringing the can of ground coffee to the counter, Dean found a mug and scooped in some of the coffee, and when the kettle boiled, he poured in some, leaving enough room for milk if that’s what Cas wanted. Now that was done, Dean had nothing to do but wait.

So, Dean decided that now would be a good time to properly explore the room underneath the kitchen island. The first and only time that he’d been in there was when his dad had showed up and hit him, and Dean didn’t want that to be the memory that stayed with the room under there. Because, Dean really, really liked the idea of the room under there, and if he could replace it with a better memory, then Dean would be happy.

Dean crouched down in front of the doors and opened them up, gazing inside critically. It was surprisingly bright inside, but not too bright, which was perfect. Crawling inside and shutting the doors behind him, Dean was pleased that it was big enough that he wouldn’t have to worry about hitting his head (not that that was really an issue anyway, as the ceiling was padded so that even if Dean did his hit head, it wouldn’t hurt). The ground was covered with memory foam, a dark blue colour, and Dean crawled all the way to the back. He leant back against the walls in the corner, and decided that he would need to bring down pillows and a few of the shaggy blankets off of their bed. This could make a perfect little nest as a safe spot. He was right in the centre of the house, but he was safe and protected, and it was great.

He crawled around for a while, exploring every inch thoroughly, and decided that this would be his go-to hide-away when he needed a bit of space. Of course, he doubted he would ever need space from Cas, but it was such a great little hide-away, and Cas worked during the week so Dean could spend a few hours here every day at the least.

Settling down back in the corner, Dean was feeling quite content by the time that he heard the sounds of his Alpha coming downstairs. He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but he hoped that the coffee he had made was still hot. Watching the doors, he saw Cas’ legs, covered with black slacks, and Dean was perfectly content to stay here and listen to the sounds of Cas moving around. He soon heard the sizzling sound of something cooking, and Dean’s stomach rumbled in response. He felt safe, in his little room, a little bubble where nothing could get him. And the only person who knew about this little room was his Alpha, who would never let anything hurt him.

After a while, Dean blinked in surprise as Castiel crouched down in front of the doors, and smiled. If not for the fact that Dean knew that Cas couldn’t see in, he would be tempted to say that Cas could see him. His Alpha knocked gently on the door with the back of his knuckles, and said softly, “Breakfast is ready, Dean.”

Crawling forward, Dean gently pushed open one of the doors, and smiled warmly at his Alpha. “How’d you know I was in here?” Dean asked as he crawled out.

“It was the only place you’d be. I know you wouldn’t go far,” Cas told him, wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling him close and nuzzling his hair.

Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around his Alpha’s neck in return and loving the feel of Cas nuzzling him. The affection was lovely, and Dean loved every bit of affection that he could get. Tilting his head, Dean pressed his nose against his Alpha’s jaw happily. “What’s breakfast?” Dean asked as he pulled back, content.

“Omelette,” Cas told him with an affectionate smile, and Dean hummed eagerly.

Cas was an amazing cook, and his food always seemed so much better because of the fact that it was fed to him from his Alpha’s long fingers.

“Did you drink the coffee I made for you?” Dean asked hopefully as he stood up and made his way over to his stool.

“Yes, I did. Thank you, Dean,” Castiel thanked his Omega warmly, and pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s temple.

Smiling in content, Dean settled into his stool as Cas sat down on the stool next to his. The plate of omelettes was already in front of Cas, and Dean sank back into the memory foam as he watched his Alpha cut up their meal carefully.

*.*.*.

After breakfast, they curled up on the couch together and watched a movie, then had warm chicken sandwiches for lunch. After the last bite was gone and Dean was a satisfied, melted puddle of Omega goo on his wonderful chair, Cas turned to him and said pointedly, “I’m going to watch TV.”

Dean had been confused for a moment, before watching as his Alpha’s gaze flicked towards the home phone. Oh. That’s right, he had to call his family and make up with Sammy. Cas came over to him from where he’d been stacking the dishes in the dishwasher, and pressed a kiss to Dean’s temple, before wordlessly walking out of the room.

Dean had never been good at expressing his emotions, and phone calls were always awkward and terrible. So, this was definitely not going to be a fun experience. But, he did want to apologise to Sammy, and he knew that Cas was right to tell him to do this.

Heaving a sigh, Dean stood up and walked slowly over to the phone, and waited by it, fidgeting nervously, until he could see Cas settle into the couch in the living room, turn on the TV and stop flicking channels. Then, Dean picked up the phone and dialled his parents’ home number.

“Winchester house,” his mum answered in a cheery voice, and Dean relaxed a little, smiling.

“Hi mum,” Dean started, a little awkwardly, but paused as he heard her gasp.

“Dean? Dean! Oh, it’s so good to hear from you! Are you okay? Sam’s been really worried for you, and your father too!” Mary gushed, sounding both worried and happy.

Dean snorted at the mention of his father, “I doubt dad’s been worried about me,” Dean said bitterly, and there was a pause on the other end of the line.

“I heard what happened Dean, and let me tell you, he did _not_ get away with that. Your father _is_ worried about you, but he has the stupidest way of showing it,” Mary Winchester scolded, but her voice was soft.

Dean glanced up, feeling Cas’ gaze on him, and gave his Alpha a small smile. He must have heard Dean mention his father, if the crease between his Alpha’s brows was any indication, but at Dean’s smile he gave a slight nod and turned back to face the TV. The show of trust warmed Dean’s heart.

“Yeah, okay mum. But I was actually calling to talk to Sammy. I kinda snapped at him earlier, and I wanted to apologise,” Dean told his mum, drumming his fingers on the table in front of him.

There was a slight pause, and then, “Okay, hang on a second, let me go get him for you, he’s holed up in his room again,” His mother said, and there was something slightly off about her tone, but Dean dismissed it.

“Yeah okay,” Dean said, and listened as the phone was put down on the other end of the line.

There was some muffled talking, and then the phone was picked up.

“Hello?” Came his dad’s gruff voice.

“Dad?” Dean said in surprise, turning his back on the living room, very conscious of how close his Alpha was and of his Alpha’s current feelings towards his dad.

“Dean?” John said, sounding equally as surprised, then there was a soft huff of amused annoyance, “Your mother tricked you into this too, I’m guessing. She’s one sneaky lady.”

Dean gave a soft huff of a laughter. “Yeah, I guess mum is,” Dean agreed.

There was a pause, and Dean scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly. His dad cleared his throat, and then asked, “So. How’s that Alpha of yours treating you?”

Dean stiffened. “Fine. Cas would never hurt me,” Dean told his father, and then unspoken _unlike you did_ hung in the air between them.

Then, his dad sighed. “Look, Dean, I should apologise for that. I lost my head,” His dad sounded as awkward as Dean felt, but he sounded apologetic and sincere, “I just worry. You’re so young Dean, and he’s so much older than you! What if he does end up hurting you? You wouldn’t be able to defend yourself against him and there’s no way in hell an officer would take your side rather than his. And it all happened so quickly, Dean. How do you know he’s who you think he is? I just want you to be safe, Dean.”

Dean felt speechless, emotion welling up in him and tears springing to his eyes. His dad did care about him, even if he didn’t always express it or express it well. His upcoming heat was making him emotional, but even still, Dean couldn’t hold back a soft sniffle and wiped at his eyes with his free hand.

“Dad, Cas says we’re true mates,” Dean started, and then cleared his throat because it had gotten all soft and croaky. “He takes such good care of me, and he would never do anything to hurt me, I know it. I love it here dad, it’s the best thing that’s happened to me.”

“You’re my eldest boy, Dean, you were supposed to move out at eighteen or twenty, not sixteen,” His father’s voice was pained, and Dean felt a few more tears slip out.

“I’m not that far away,” Dean pointed out, “And I’ll come visit, I promise, but you’ve got to be nice to Cas, okay?”

There was a huff, and Dean laughed. “Yeah, alright,” his father agreed reluctantly, then cleared his throat and added gruffly, “You should come around for dinner. Mary’s making roast. Bring that Alpha of yours, too.”

Dean smiled, “I’ll ask Cas, but I’m sure he’ll say yes. He can’t say no to me.”

“Good,” His father said simply.

“Can I talk to Sammy now, dad?” Dean asked with a soft laugh, and listened warmly as his dad gave a laugh as well.

“Yeah, I’ll go get him for you, I’ll talk to you later, Dean,” His dad said.

“I love you,” Dean blurted out before he could put the phone down.

There was a pause, and then his dad said softly, “I love you too, son.”

Dean smiled warmly and wiped the rest of the tears from his face. Then he was once again listening to muted noises as the phone was put down on the other end as his dad went to go find Sam.

“Dean?” Sammy’s excited voice greeted him as the phone was picked up again.

“Heya Sammy,” Dean said with a grin. He did miss his little brother, and felt guilty about ignoring his last phone call.

“Dean, I missed you!” His little brother’s voice was whining and happy at the same time.

“Yeah, I missed you too,” Dean confided, then told him, “Look, I was calling to apologise about before. I was rude and I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you.”

“I can’t believe dad went over there,” Sam said, his voice quiet and guilty, “I meant to soothe his fears, not provoke him!”

“It’s okay, Sammy,” Dean soothed, “It’s all okay. Me and dad have made up, and none of it was your fault. You were just trying to help. Besides,” Dean added, voice becoming cheerier, “I might be seeing you for dinner tonight!”

“Really?” Sammy asked, instantly excited and Dean grinned.

“Yeah, you dork. I still gotta ask Cas, but he can’t say no to me, so it’ll be fine,” Dean told his little brother. Before Sammy could respond, Dean asked, “Now. Tell me about what’s been happening at home and with your little loser friends.”

Dean listened contently as his brother prattled on about what Dean had missed since the last time they’d had a proper talk, and Dean enjoyed the comfortable flow between them. He missed having his little brother around all the time, but he knew that with Cas was where he was supposed to be. Besides, it wasn’t like he lived ages away from his family.

After they’d run out of things to talk about, they said their goodbyes, and Dean promised to see him for dinner that night. Then, he hung up.

Dean felt a whole lot lighter and better, and was glad that Cas had encouraged him to call his family. Well, Cas had just wanted Dean to make up with his brother, but Dean had done one step better and had made up with his dad as well.

Dean turned back around and found that Cas was still on the couch, and appeared to be watching a documentary about bees, with a very intent and focused look on his face, and grinned fondly. Obviously, his Alpha loved bees. Enough to distract him from Dean’s phone call, which was good.

Dean made his way over to his Alpha and sat on the couch next to him and leant against his Alpha, bringing his feet up and stretching his legs out until his toes touched the armrest on the other side, and Dean rested with his head leaning comfortably against the side of his Alpha’s chest. It was comfortable, especially so when his Alpha’s arm draped over his shoulder and down Dean’s side, fingers lightly brushing against the small patch of bare skin above the waistline of his jeans from how his shirt was skewed. His Alpha dropped an absent-minded kiss to the top of his head, and Dean was perfectly content to lay here and cuddle with his Alpha.

It took until the ad-break before his Alpha seemed to realise that Dean was lying here with him. His head turned to look at Dean, a fond smile on his face, before the expression dropped and was replaced with a concerned frown as he took in Dean.

“Have you been crying, Dean?” Cas asked, sounding shocked, and perhaps a little angry. “What happened?”

His Alpha moved as if to sit up, but Dean tightened his grip on his Alpha and shook his head. He wanted until Cas stilled and reluctantly relaxed back into his previous position, before saying, “It’s okay, Cas. They were happy tears. I ended up talking to dad,” Dean was cut off by his Alpha’s growl, and Dean swatted him lightly, “Stop that! It’s fine. Dad apologised. He does love me, he just lost his head. It’s all cool Cas, I promise. He’s even invited us over for dinner tonight! He said mum’s making a roast, and that you should come as well.”

Dean looked up at his Alpha eagerly, and was surprised to see a slightly wary look on his face. “Dean,” he started, and Dean knew that this wasn’t going to be something he liked, “I’ve already told you that I don’t want you going outside the house with your heat so close. I don’t think going to dinner with your family is a good idea.”

Dean frowned, “No, you said that you don’t want me going outside the house _alone_ whilst my heat is so close,” Dean argued heatedly, “Besides, I promised Sammy that we could go! Come on, Cas, it’s like three blocks away! Nothing bad is going to happen between here and there, and you’ll be beside me the whole time!”

Cas still didn’t look convinced, but Dean wasn’t backing down on this one. “Please, Cas, I _promised_! I miss Sammy, and my mum, and dad too!” Dean pleaded, letting his eyes water as he pouted up at his Alpha.

He could see Cas wavering in the face of his puppy-dog eyes, and a few moments later a resigned sigh was the sign that he’d won.

“Fine,” Cas conceded, “But you have to stay close to me and not leave my field of vision, even when we get to your parent’s place, okay?”

“Okay!” Dean agreed instantly, excited, dropping his act and cuddling into his Alpha contentedly.

“What am I going to do with you?” Cas sighed in amused exasperation, and pressed a kiss to the top of Dean’s head fondly.

“Shower me with kisses and love?” Dean suggested cheekily, grinning up at his Alpha.

“Always,” Castiel promised in a soft murmur as he leant down and kissed Dean’s lips tenderly.


	5. ***Not actually a chapter

Hey guys, I am SO sorry about this, but I have to put this story on hiatus. I will come back to this story and update when I can, but it's the busy season and work and I don't have a lot of free time. Plus, my enthusiasm for this story isn't as big as it was when I started, so whilst I may be posting other stories to AO3, I'm not so sure about this one. It will be finished eventually, but it will be more of a side project than anything else. 

 

Sorry again guys! But feel free to look at my other stories if you like!


	6. Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while (almost six months haha... 0.0 ). Sorry for the wait! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all the love on the previous chapters <3

That evening, Dean was excited. This would be his first time leaving the house since he’d moved in with his Alpha, and he was looking forward to seeing his family again. With Cas and his family all in one room, he would have everyone he cared about together. And that was all that Dean wanted.

Dean and Cas had a relaxing bath together, Cas brushing off Dean’s (many) attempts to try and arouse his Alpha, and then they were getting out and drying off and dressing in nice clothes. He’d called his family back earlier and confirmed that they would be there for dinner, and his mum had told him what time that dinner was going to be ready, and that they were going to be expected to be at least half an hour early.

His mum had sounded so excited, and Dean felt the same. Dean was waiting excitedly by the front door, wearing his best jeans and his black button-down shirt, and had his sneakers already on, and was waiting for his Alpha.

“Come _on_ , Cas!” Dean whined, watching as his Alpha paced from room to room, locking doors, turning off lights and making sure that they had absolutely everything, “We’re only going to be gone for a couple of hours, not a few weeks!”

His Alpha shot him a stern look from the kitchen where he had paused to fasten his cuffs, but finally made his way over to Dean and the front door.

“Now, remember Dean, don’t leave,” Cas started, but Dean cut him off.

“Don’t leave your line of sight. I got it, can we go Alpha? _Please_?” Dean said, exasperated.

Cas frowned at him, and Dean sighed. Reaching out, he grasped Cas’ hand and intertwined their fingers together, and stepped forward, leaning up and pressing their lips together tenderly. He only pulled back when his Alpha relaxed, and even then he pulled back slowly and smiled warmly up at his Alpha. “Everything will be fine, I promise,” Dean promised.

Dean knew that Cas’ fretting came from the fact that he cared deeply about Dean, and that was why Dean didn’t mind it too much. Even though it would be nice if they managed to make it to his parent’s house on time.

With a sigh, Cas glanced around their house once more before nodding. “Alright. Let’s go,” he said finally, keeping their fingers intertwined as he tugged Dean out of the house with him.

Cas kept his grip on Dean’s fingers even as he pulled the front door shut and locked it, then he turned and walked in the direction of Dean’s parents’ house. His pace was swift and determined, obviously wanting to reach their destination as quickly as possible, even if that did mean that Dean had to do an awkward half-jog beside him.

“Now, even though we won’t be in our house, I still expect you to follow the rules, Dean,” His Alpha told him sternly, glancing down at Dean.

Looking up from where he had been trying to keep his feet moving to keep up with his Alpha’s pace, Dean noted that his Alpha was tense. He was obviously uncomfortable being out in the open with Dean being so close to his heat and probably also due to the fact that they weren’t mated. Dean wasn’t claimed as Cas’s, and that obviously made his Alpha even more uncomfortable. If Dean went into heat right now, any random Alpha could mate him. Not that Dean would ever willingly mate with anyone other than Cas, but the fact remained that it could happen.

He squeezed his Alpha’s hand in silent reassurance, and said, “Yeah, I know, Cas. I’ll be good.”

That earned a soft little smile from his Alpha, a little bit of the tension draining from him, which was exactly what Dean had been aiming for. It also got Cas to slow down a little bit and allowed Dean to finally match his Alpha’s pace with ease. Dean used their joined hands to tug Cas a little bit closer, breathing in deeply and loving the waft of Cas’ scent that he got. He just wanted to nuzzle into his Alpha’s neck and inhale that scent. His gaze fixated on Cas’ neck, on the little bit of collarbone that he could see, the rest blocked by Cas’ shirt collar. Dean wanted to bite it. He wanted to leave his mark right there, where everyone would see it and know that Cas had an Omega at home that didn’t share.

“Dean,” His Alpha’s stern voice broke through his thoughts, and Dean blinked rapidly.

Tearing his gaze away from the skin he desperately wanted to break with his teeth, Dean’s eyes met Cas’ and he flushed as he realised that his body had started sending out ‘I want you’ pheromones. He didn’t look away though, entranced by the sight of Cas’ pupils widened with arousal, as that was the only sign of arousal his Alpha displayed. His scent was tightly under control, and the tenseness was back again, which made Dean feel slightly guilty.

“Sorry,” Dean offered as an apology, dropping his gaze.

Maybe his heat was closer than he thought. If his thoughts were already drifting this frequently, then it could only be a day or two before his heat fully hit. That was worrying. Maybe Cas was right to not want him out in public right now. Suddenly, the three blocks back home felt a lot further away than it sounded. If something happened out here, would they be able to make it home?

“Dean,” his Alpha’s voice was gentle this time, soothing, as was the hand that gently lifted his chin up to meet his Alpha’s gaze once more. “It’s okay. I’m here, and I’ll never let anything hurt you,” Castiel promised, and it made Dean smile.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean murmured, squeezing his Alpha’s hand again.

Looking around, Dean realised that they were only a couple of houses away from his parents’ place. He followed as Cas lead the way up to the front door and knocked loudly and firmly. It was weird for Dean to have to knock to enter his parents’ house, but, as with everything, he would follow his Alpha’s lead. Because Cas knew what was best and would always look out for Dean.

They were greeted by his mother opening the door with a wide, beaming smile. She seemed to be glowing, and the wonderful smell of his mother’s roast wafted out from inside the house.

“Dean!” She exclaimed happily, almost bouncing forward as she wrapped him in his arms, and Dean returned the hug with his free hand, inhaling the comforting scent of his mother.

“It’s good to see you, mum,” Dean said softly, and that was as close to admitting that he’d missed his mum as he was going to say out loud.

She understood, as she always had, and merely squeezed him tighter and gave him a kiss to the top of his head before letting go and catching sight of Cas.

“Hello, Castiel,” Mary Winchester greeted, not as warmly as she’d greeted Dean, obviously still a bit uncertain about the Alpha.

“Hello Mary,” Cas returned the greeting, inclining his head with a polite smile, “Dean has lead me to believe that your cooking is the best there is.”

And, okay, not that Dean would ever tell his mum, but Cas’ cooking was way better, but that could just be because his soon to be mate hand-fed it to him. But still, the way that his mum simply beamed at the compliment was nice, and Dean wanted her to always be smiling like that.

“Well, aren’t you sweet,” Mary said with a slightly warmer smile, shooting Dean an approving look before she ushered them inside and closed the door behind her.

Walking inside, Dean couldn’t resist a grin as he spotted Sammy, waiting a couple of feet away fidgeting and shuffling nervously. “Sammy!” Dean called out and watched with pleasure as his little brother grinned widely and rushed over to him.

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around his younger brother, though he did instantly miss the feeling of Cas’s hand wrapped around his as he let go so that Dean could embrace his little brother.

“You’ve grown again, Sammy!” Dean laughed as he released his brother and stepped back, “You’ll be catching up to me if you keep growing at this rate!”

Reaching out, Dean ruffled his brother’s hair affectionately, grinning widely as Sammy swatted at his hand and tried to fix it.

“Shut up, jerk, I’ll be taller than you soon!” Sammy told him, sticking out his tongue.

Dean laughed, “You wish, bitch!”

“ _Boys! Language!_ ” Their mother scolded sharply, and both Dean and Sam flinched.

“Sorry, mum!” They chorused, and shot each other grins as she turned her back and headed towards the kitchen.

“I’ll definitely be taller than you,” Sammy muttered as he started towards the dining room, elbowing Dean.

“Nah, you won’t,” Dean said confidently, elbowing his brother back, before turning and reaching for his Alpha.

Cas was watching them with an amused smile, and Dean flushed, wriggling his fingers until Cas took his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

“What?” Dean asked as he tugged his Alpha in the direction of the dining room.

“It’s good to see you getting on with your brother, that’s all,” Cas answered him, bringing their joined hands up so he could brush his lips lightly against the back of Dean’s hand.

“You’re weird, Alpha,” Dean teased with a chuckle, pausing at the threshold of the dining room as he saw his father waiting there, looking slightly stiff and awkward. “Hey, dad,” he greeted, glancing up at his Alpha nervously.

Cas was slightly tense, but he squeezed Dean’s hand in reassurance that he would behave. “John,” Cas said, inclining his head to Dean’s dad.

John nodded at Cas then gave Dean a gruff smile. “It’s good to see you again, Dean,” John said, taking a seat at the table.

“Yeah, you too, dad,” Dean said, taking the seat opposite his father so Cas wouldn’t have to.

Sam sat on John’s other side, and Dean squirmed slightly in the wooden seat. He’d gotten so used to the memory-foam that covered everything at their house, that the chairs at his parents’ place seemed incredibly uncomfortable in comparison. Castiel squeezed his hand and shot him an amused look, as if he knew what Dean was thinking. Dean stuck his tongue out at his Alpha, but he was grinning. Their joined hands settled on Dean’s thigh as Dean chatted happily with his family.

His mother puttered about in the kitchen, occasionally poking her head into the dining room to join in the conversation, and when dinner was ready, she called, “Sam, Dean, can you come help me with these dishes, please?”

Dean jumped up immediately, untangling his fingers from Cas’, and took two steps away before stilling with a frown and turning back to his Alpha. “Cas?” he asked uncertainly.

Cas had told him before they left that he wasn’t to leave his Alpha’s sight, even in his parents’ house, and he didn’t want to start the night off by being disobedient. And going into the kitchen would mean being out of his Alpha’s sight. His Alpha looked torn for a moment before nodding, and Dean beamed at him happily.

“Do you ask your Alpha for everything you do?” His dad asked snidely.

Cas opened his mouth to respond, looking irritated, but Dean got there first, whirling on his father and snarling, “Cas takes good care of me, dad. And if you don’t play nice, we’re going home!”

His father looked taken aback, but nodded grudgingly. “Sorry,” he muttered.

Huffing, Dean turned and headed off into the kitchen. Truthfully, he thought that the fact Dean had called Cas’ place ‘home’ was what had struck his father the most. And it was true that Cas’ place was his home now. He felt safe and unconditionally loved there, and when he thought of ‘home’ that’s where his mind went.

In the kitchen, Dean grabbed a plate of food and headed back out to the table, not wanting to push Cas’ restraint by being away for too long. Cas seemed happy when Dean immediately returned to his side, and Dean took his seat at the table again after placing down the food on the table, and joined their hands again as he smiled at his Alpha.

His mother and Sam placed down their food dishes on the table as well, and Dean let go of Cas’ hand and watched happily as Cas loaded up both their plates. To be perfectly honest, he found it a little jarring to be sitting at the same height as Cas during a meal. When everyone had their plates full, they started eating and Dean turned to Cas expectantly.

Cas glanced at him and murmured, “Eat your food, Dean.”

“But, I thought-,” Dean started, a small frown creasing his forehead.

“No, Dean,” Cas cut him off, and Dean’s frown deepened.

“But you said, _‘for every meal’_ ,” Dean protested angrily, ignoring the confused looks his parents were giving him.

“’ _That we are home for_ ’,” Cas told him, frowning at him a little, “Now don’t be rude and eat, Dean.”

Dean scowled, “But!”

“That’s five, Dean, would you like to make it ten?” Castiel asked sharply, and Dean knew instantly that he was talking about time in the cage.

Dean snarled wordlessly, baring his teeth at his Alpha in irritation.

“Fine, ten it is, Dean. Now eat before I make it more,” his Alpha ordered.

Grumpily, Dean grabbed his fork and started poking at this food, hastily shoving a bite in his mouth as Cas growled at him.

“Is… is something wrong?” His mother asked uncertainly, glancing between him and Cas.

“Nothing, Dean’s just gotten a little spoiled,” Cas assured her with a slight smile.

“And who’s fault is that?” Dean snarked, glancing up at his Alpha and then shying backwards at the sharp look he was given.

Cas sighed, cutting up some more of his roast. “This is quite lovely roast, Mary,” he told Dean’s mother with a smile.

“It really is, mum,” Dean piped up, wanting to keep the conversation away from anything that would upset Cas further, even though he privately thought that Cas’ food was still better.

Cas shot him an amused look, as if he knew what Dean was doing, and Dean gave him a cheeky grin.

“What’s this ‘ten’ business?” Dean’s dad piped up with a heavy frown, “You’re not planning on hitting Dean, are you?”

Cas stilled, his shoulders tensing as he turned slowly to look at John, and Dean froze as well, his eyes locked on Cas in worry. “Unlike some, I would never hurt Dean,” Cas said slowly, his voice tightly controlled.

“Cas,” Dean murmured, leaning into Cas’ side and placing his hand on his Alpha’s thigh, inhaling deeply and he grew worried as he smelt tightly-controlled rage simmering in his Alpha’s scent.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” John bristled angrily, and Dean hissed under his breath in irritation – was his father _trying_ to pick a fight?!

“Dad, drop it!” Dean demanded, scooting his chair as close to his Alpha as he could, trying to calm Cas at least a little with his presence.

His Alpha was tense enough as it was, being outside of their house with Dean only days away from his heat and still unmated, without John throwing gas onto the fire.

“No, I won’t, Dean,” John said stubbornly, “Castiel, tell me what you mean.”

“I _mean_ ,” Cas said, his voice still controlled but slipping slightly into anger, “That I would never hit Dean just because he did something I didn’t like. _Unlike you did._ ”

“John,” Mary said pleadingly, as Dean grabbed Cas’ arm that had the hand holding his knife, just in case. He’d rather not risk his Alpha stabbing his father.  

“How dare you!” John snarled, standing up, “I apologised to Dean!”

“That doesn’t erase the fact that you did it,” Cas snarled angrily, letting go of his cutlery to wrap an arm around Dean’s waist and pull him close, “Apologies are just words, thrown around to placate the other party! They are meaningless if you don’t prove apologies with your actions!”

“Stop it!” Dean demanded, sliding so that he was sitting sideways on Cas’ lap so he could keep an eye on both men, “Stop it! We came over so we could have a nice dinner!”

Cas’ chest was heaving against Dean’s side, and his Alpha ducked his head to bury his nose in Dean’s hair.

“This was a mistake,” John growled, “I could never get on with the Alpha that took my son away!”

“He didn’t _take me away_!” Dean shouted in frustration, quietening as Cas released a soft growl into his hair, “I left because I wanted to! Cas is my true mate!”

“So he says,” John sneered, “For all you know, he could be playing around with you. After all, why else would he go for someone so much younger than him?”

“That’s enough! I’m not going to sit here and listen to you insult my mate, dad,” Dean snarled angrily, “Sorry mum, Sammy, but Cas and I are going home. I’ll talk to you two later.”

Standing up, Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and marched them angrily from the house, unable to believe the nerve of his father. Intertwining their fingers, Dean walked quickly away from his parents’ house and towards home, seething and his strides quick and furious. He’d thought his dad would behave. He was disappointed that they hadn’t even been able to have a nice dinner together. His earlier thoughts of having everyone he cared for in the same room had gone up in a puff of smoke the second John had opened his mouth. He felt… _hurt_ , as if his father had slapped him again. But at least physical wounds fade away, these ones would take a while to heal. And Dean wasn’t sure he could be so forgiving to his father a second time.

Cas was quiet as they walked, matching Dean’s angry pace easily with his longer legs. He followed as Dean entered their house, staying silent as Dean marched up the stairs and tugged Cas into the upstairs room that he’d hidden from Cas in previously.

Dean shut the door, then went over to the window and pulled the curtains closed in a quick, angry movement. He didn’t need to breathe deeply to be able to smell the anger still clinging to Cas like a dark, menacing cloud. Dean’s own chest was heaving with barely controlled rage, and he’d hardly looked at Cas for the whole walk home. He turned to look at his Alpha now, and saw that Cas was silently observing him, his beautiful blue eyes dark and as intense as he’d ever seen them. There was a furrow in Cas’ brow, a slight tilt in the way he was holding his head, and his strong fingers were still intertwined with Dean’s own smaller ones. There was an obvious question in his gaze – _what did Dean want?_

Dean had been the one to bring him up here, to take him into this room, and Cas was letting Dean decide what to do. What would make him feel better? Dean loved his father deeply, but he strongly disliked him right now. He was furious at him! How **dare** he insult his mate and their way of life? Dean was experiencing more love now than he ever had at his father’s home! Castiel protected Dean, showered him with love, spoiled him rotten, and kept him right. There was no doubt in Dean’s mind that Cas was his true mate. He could feel it in his bones. They were made for each other. There was ‘what if’ like his father had been trying to imply. As soon as Dean’s heat hit, they would mate. Then no one could stand between them ever.

“I’m mad at dad,” Dean spoke suddenly, breaking the silence between them at last, and his voice was rough and low, scowling but keeping eye-contact with Cas, “I’m _furious_ at him! He promised he would behave! That was the only reason I went over there tonight, because I know you two don’t get along and probably never will. It was selfish of me, but is it really too much to ask for, to have everyone I love in one room getting along? I just wanted one. Meal. That’s it. That’s all I wanted! But no, dad had to go and pick a fight from the moment we got there!”

Cas’ gaze was steadying, letting Dean get out everything he wanted to say. He didn’t try to interrupt, just stayed there, holding Dean’s hand and listening to him rant. It was the best comfort anyone had ever given him. The words were coming, quicker, steadier, and angrier the longer he kept talking.

“But I don’t want to talk about dad anymore. I don’t want to get along with him for as long as he’s being an asshole to you. I want to get rid of all these feelings, all this pent-up anger! I don’t want to think anymore, I just want to _feel_ ,” Dean told Cas, almost pleadingly.

As soon as the words were out, Dean could see Cas understood what he was trying to say. It was like a light flicked on in his eyes, and his brow smoothed slightly and his lips pulled upwards.

“Are you sure that this is what you want, Dean? I’m both taller and stronger than you,” Cas warned gently, but his gaze was steady.

“I know. That’s what I want,” Dean assured Cas, squeezing his hand, “Please.”

Cas smiled, and there was a slightly feral edge to it that gave Dean a thrill. “Whatever my Omega wants, he gets,” Cas murmured, tugging Dean closer and raising his free hand to cup Dean’s face and tilt him up for a kiss.

The kiss was the roughest they’d shared. Cas’ hand was keeping his face still and exactly where he wanted it, his teeth nipping and worrying at Dean’s lips, his tongue plunging into Dean’s mouth and claiming it as his own. For a few moments, Dean gave in to the wave of desire, returning the heated kiss as best he could, expressing his gratitude. Cas was perfect for him.

Then, Dean fought back. He nipped and bit at Cas’ lips in return, his free hand tracing its way up the front of Cas’ shirt, up the side of his Alpha’s neck, then into that lovely dark hair. The soft strands felt wonderful against his fingers, and Dean gripped a handful and tugged – not too hard, as he didn’t want to actually hurt his Alpha, but hard enough.

Cas gave a little gasp and pulled back, staring down at Dean with the hungry eyes of an Alpha. Dean licked his sore lips and smirked up at him. He’d guessed earlier that Cas enjoyed his hair being played with, and he was pleased to see it worked. “Is that all you got, _Alpha?_ ” Dean taunted, tugging lightly on Cas’ hair again.

Cas gave a feral snarl in response, causing a shiver to shoot through Dean, and the next moment Dean was being tackled down onto the soft floor, and then they were both grappling and fighting for the upper hand, nipping and scratching at each other, panting and kissing roughly, their intertwined fingers never leaving each other’s.  

Dean laughed wildly as he managed to pin down his Alpha, feeling free, and he knew he would only have a few moments, so he leant down quickly and bit down hard on his Alpha’s collarbone. It was hard enough to leave a bruise, but not much more than that. Cas groaned underneath him, stilling, and Dean pressed his advantage, biting and sucking marks everywhere he could on his Alpha’s chest and neck. He only got a few in before he was being roughly flipped over, and Dean snarled, not flinching when Cas snarled back at him. Quickly, Cas pinned both of Dean’s hands above his head, adjusting his grip on Dean’s fingers so he could hold down both of Dean’s hands with one of his.

With his free hand, Cas deftly unbuttoned the front of Dean’s dress shirt, flinging it open and revealing Dean’s chest when he was done. The night before, Cas had been full of possessive words, but this wasn’t the time for that. This was raw and _pure_. There was simply no need for words, as all of their emotions were being vented in their actions.

Dean bared his teeth and bucked, trying to unseat Cas from straddling his waist so Dean could try to pin him down again, but Cas was unfazed and as unmovable as a boulder. If anything, Cas seemed almost amused and satisfied by Dean’s reactions, rutting down against him and letting Dean feel the hard length of his Alpha’s cock.

The scent of arousal was thick in the air around them, and Dean hadn’t even realised that he was slick until he could suddenly smell it in the air. The bulge of his Alpha’s length felt wonderful, but he wasn’t going to give in that easily. That wasn’t what this was about.

Suddenly, Cas’ hand tilted Dean’s head up roughly and held him in place, and then they were kissing again, rough and harsh once more. Dean’s head was spinning and it was wonderful, when they broke away, panting for breath, their eyes met. Cas’ gaze was dark and stormy, seeming to search Dean’s gaze for something. Whatever it was Cas planned to do to him now that he’d pinned him, Dean had no protests. His Alpha seemed to read this in his gaze and Cas’ pupils seemed to dilate further. Bending down, Cas nipped at his throat, and Dean whined, an involuntary noise that seemed to drive Cas wild, if the sudden bucking of his hips was any indication.

For a while, Cas adored Dean’s neck with bites and hickies, until Dean was writhing beneath him, submissive and pliant once more. Then, Cas’ body was shifting upwards, and there was the rustling of fabric, and when Dean opened his eyes, it was to see his Alpha’s cock directly in his face. Slightly surprised, his gaze travelled up and met Cas’ eyes. Cas looked feral, his hair was a mess, bite marks all of his chest and neck, his shirt was all messed up, his cheeks flushed and his pupils were massive. But behind the raging hunger in his gaze, was a question. _Would Dean let him do this_?

Yet again, Cas was letting him set the pace. Just like how he’d let Dean choose to wrestle their frustrations out. Cas was too good to him. The fond thought made his lips twitch upwards.

Not wanting to speak and break the spell, Dean silently opened his mouth and waited. Cas growled in excitement, and Dean didn’t even have a moment to think, before Cas’ cock was filling his mouth.

Oh, god, but Cas was huge. He’d seen it before, when they’d bathed together, and felt it the night before as it ground against him, but this was something completely different. Dean’s eyes slid closed, trying to keep as relaxed as possible as Cas continued to press in. Dean was completely pinned down by his Alpha – he couldn’t have escaped even if he wanted to. The knowledge made Dean’s hips twitch and a small whine escaped him, resulting in an excited snarl from Cas.

It was hard to breathe, with Cas filling him like this, but at the same time it was liberating. All he could taste, all he could smell, all he could feel – was Cas. His Alpha. His true mate.

The more he relaxed, the easier it became.

When Dean’s nose touched his Alpha’s navel, Cas’ free hand started petting tenderly through Dean’s hair. Those deft fingers were trembling slightly, and Dean felt a sense of power that he could give his Alpha so much pleasure.

Slowly, slowly, Cas began to move. The feeling was indescribable, and oh so pleasurable. Cas’ fingers never stopped stroking his hair, and as Cas’ thrusts became quicker and harsher, the higher Dean’s pleasure spiralled.

It wasn’t long before his Alpha was tensing and spilling down his throat, and the sensation and the knowledge that it was his Alpha’s seed sliding down his throat, caused Dean to orgasm as well. His body bucked and tensed, and quickly Cas’ cock was sliding free of his mouth, to be replaced with his Alpha’s greedy tongue. Moaning into the kiss, Dean tugged his hands upwards, pleased when his Alpha granted them freedom, and Dean was quick to wrap his arms around his Alpha, pulling him as close as possible.

Dean’s chest was heaving, and he broke the kiss in shock as Cas’ hand slid into his pants and wrapped around his cock. His eyes flew open, and Cas was watching him with a slight smirk.

“I know you have more in you,” Cas purred, his fingers stroking Dean deftly, and his head ducked as he kissed and sucked on Dean’s nipples.

His cock was sensitive after his orgasm, and it felt like his whole body was too. Every touch was like an electric shock to his system, and it wasn’t long before he was trembling through a second, then third orgasm.

“Good boy,” Cas praised him, pressing gentle kisses to Dean’s sore nipples before kissing Dean’s lips tenderly.

Cas hovered above him for a few moments, divesting Dean of his clothes, and then getting rid of his own, before rolling them over so Dean was lying on his chest. The sound of his Alpha’s heartbeat was soothing, as was the warmth of Cas’ body against his own, and the steadying weight of his Alpha’s arm around his waist.

“Thanks,” Dean murmured when his body had calmed down and his mind cleared a little.

“Mm. Maybe you should keep your thanks until you see what I’ve done to your chest,” Cas told him, sounding a little contrite, “I got a bit carried away.”

Dean laughed softly, nuzzling his Alpha’s chest affectionately, “That’s okay, I gave you a fair few marks as well,” Dean admitted.

“Still,” Cas sighed, his large hand rubbing up and down Dean’s back soothingly, “Are you feeling okay? Does your throat hurt? I didn’t mean to get so rough.”

Dean considered for a moment, wanting to give an honest answer. “It’s a bit more, but the good kind, you know? I feel like I can still feel you in me,” Dean said.

Cas shivered, clutching Dean closer to him for a moment before releasing a long breath slowly. Dean worried at his lower lip for a moment, staring at Cas’ chest before speaking up hesitantly, “Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” his Alpha responded instantly, pressing a tender kiss to the top of Dean’s head.

“Can I ask a favour? Next time, can… can you stay inside me a little longer?” Dean asked, feeling his face flush a deep red.

Cas’ hand stilled on his back, and then Dean’s chin was being tilted up to meet Cas’ serious gaze. “Anything for my Omega,” Cas promised, leaning down and kissing his lips sweetly.

Dean had the best Alpha ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... I know I said John wasn't a bad guy, but that doesn't mean he's not an asshole. Character development takes time! It would be weird for John to start suddenly being all nice and lovey after everything that's happened! I hope you guys this chapter, and I just want to let you guys know that I love all of our comments, even if I do hardly respond! I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but I haven't forgotten this story! It WILL be finished at some stage, I promise!


	7. Weekend part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a short, fluffy update today! I hope you enjoy <3

For a long while, Dean was content to just lie with his Alpha in peaceful silence. But, even after releasing a lot of energy with his mock-fight with Cas, he was still too awake to just go to sleep. And it was becoming a bit uncomfortable, lying here with slick drying on the back of his thighs.

Sighing softly, Dean lifted his head to ask Cas if it was too early to have a bath yet, and he was surprised to find that his Alpha was asleep. Well, it was true that Cas had been awake since six this morning, and it had to be at least eight pm now. It had been a long day. Thinking back to this morning, there had been an awful lot of paperwork, and Cas had been working diligently for hours before Dean woke up. A sudden though struck Dean – had Cas been up so early and working so hard so that they could spend the day together?

A wave of affection rolled over Dean, and he watched as Cas’ nose twitched and his pink lips twitched upwards slightly before stilling as he sunk back into sleep. His Alpha was so good to him. But, there was no way that Cas could have finished all his work. And he didn’t want Cas to be exhausting himself just to be considerate of Dean. Dean wouldn’t be selfish tomorrow, he decided with a nod, he would put Cas’ work first and let Cas spend tomorrow finishing off his work.

Plus, Dean was sure that he’d seen a gaming console in the living room, and he wanted to try it out.

Dean stared at his sleeping Alpha’s face for a long while, trying to figure out what to do with him. There was no way Dean would be able to move Cas into the bedroom and then up onto the bed. Cas was far heavier than him, and Dean didn’t want to risk hurting him or waking him up. So, the only other alternative was to leave him here. But, they were both still dirty, and it would get colder the darker it got outside.

Then a brilliant idea struck Dean, and he grinned widely. Carefully, Dean extracted himself from his Alpha’s grip, soothing him with whispered words when Cas growled sleepily in protest. When he was free, Dean stood and stretched then gathered up their discarded clothes and padded as quietly as he could out of the room, leaving the door slightly open behind him so that he wouldn’t need his hands to open it again.

Padding into the bathroom, Dean dumped their dirty clothes in the laundry basket then found a washcloth and soaked it in warm water from the tap and cleaned himself up as best he could. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as a shower or a bath, but he didn’t want to wake Cas up to the sound of water running in the pipes for a long time.  Regardless, he felt cleaner now. Rinsing off the cloth, Dean left it on the side of the sink and then made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. After rummaging around as quietly as he could, he found a shallow plastic bowl and brought it back upstairs to the bathroom where he filled it with warm water and put the cloth in it.

Dean brought the cloth and bowl to the room where Cas was (he was thinking of giving the room a name, maybe the relief room? Or the quiet space?) and as carefully as he could, wiped Cas down. His face was red as he gently held Cas’ cock in his hand and cleaned it tenderly. Dean was so well-satisfied by their wrestling that he didn’t even get aroused as he touched his Alpha’s cock. Once Cas was all clean, Dean left the room again and dumped the water and cloth into the sink, rinsing the cloth and leaving it to dry. He left the bowl by the sink, deciding to deal with it later.

Next, Dean went into their bedroom and gathered up as many blankets and pillows he could carry, and it took him several trips to get everything, and on his last trip he grabbed a torch and some of the homework he needed to do before school started up again, making sure he had pens, pencils and erasers.

Dean was careful as he placed all the blankets around and on top of his Alpha, tenderly lifting Cas’ head to slide a pillow underneath. Then came the question of how Dean was going to shine the light of the torch without waking Cas up.

Finally, Dean decided to lie down so his head was near Cas’ feet, propping the torch up on pillow and he wriggled around until he was comfortably under the blankets, then spread his homework out in front of him and got to work.

*.*.*.*

Dean woke to the feel of something sliding out of his hand. Jerking his head up, Dean instinctively tightened his grip on whatever it was, eyes shooting open. After blinking rapidly, his gaze focused on Cas’ amused face.

“Cas? Wha?” he mumbled blearily, feeling slightly disorientated.

His gaze dropped to his hand, flushing as he realised he must have fallen asleep whilst doing his homework, and that he was now gripping tightly onto the pencil he’d been using that Cas had tried to take from his hand.

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas greeted him fondly, taking the pencil as Dean released his grip on it, and pressing a tender kiss to Dean’s forehead.

“What time’s it?” Dean asked with a groan, dropping his head back down onto the soft flooring.

“Almost ten,” Cas answered and when Dean peeked up at him, he saw Cas arranging his homework into a neat pile.

“How long’ve you been up?” Dean asked, somewhat grumpily. He’d wanted to wake up before Cas to tell him his plan for the day.

“Not long,” his Alpha assured him with a warm smile, making Dean breathe a sigh of relief.

“Why didn’t you wake me last night?” Cas asked as Dean rolled over under the blankets and stretched out.

Dean shrugged, “You were tired, I figured you needed the sleep,” he answered simply.

Cas frowned, “Weren’t you hungry? We didn’t get much of a chance to eat last night,” his Alpha asked in concern.

“It’s fine,” Dean told him, yawning. Truthfully, he had been hungry, but it hadn’t felt right to eat whilst Cas missed out.

Cas’ frown deepened. “No, it’s not _fine_ , Dean. You’re still growing, you can’t be missing meals, especially not because of me! We’ll have an extra large breakfast today to make up for it,” his Alpha decided with a nod.

“Mm, okay,” Dean agreed, rolling the right way up and grinning up at Cas.

Cas looked severely debauched, and Dean loved it. Then he noticed that Cas was staring back at him with an especially warm look on his face.

“What?” Dean asked in slight confusion.

“It’s nothing,” Cas told him, leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips.

“How much work do you still have to do?” Dean queried, figuring now was as good a time as any to bring it up.

Cas sighed, leaning back and running a hand through his hair, making it even messier, and that was all the answer Dean needed.

“’Cos, you know, I was thinking after breakfast and I’ve done my time in the cage and stuff… You can just go and finish it? I mean, I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself, and I don’t want to get in the way of your work!” Dean rushed out.

Cas looked surprised, and just stared at Dean for a few moments whilst the Omega fiddled with the blankets, then smiled. “Thank you, Dean, I think that’s a great idea. You’re such a wonderful Omega,” Cas purred, kissing Dean again and nuzzling his cheek tenderly.

Dean beamed happily, pleased that Cas thought it was a good idea too. Dean really liked making Cas happy, and he wanted to be a good mate.

“Anything in particular you want for breakfast?” Cas asked, sitting back and seeming to just admire Dean.

Dean stretched out, almost preening under the attention and yeah, he was so very close to his heat. He could feel it in his gut. It was a like a low simmering, one that he’d experienced only a few times in the past. But he already knew that this heat was going to be very different from all his others. For one, he had an Alpha this time. _His_ Alpha. Cas would take good care of him, he knew it. He knew it as certainly as he knew that his heat would hit soon. Then they’d be mated and everything would be perfect.

“Mm, not really,” Dean answered finally with a shrug, “As long as there’s meat in it, I’m good.” He paused, then added, “And mushrooms. I’m really craving some buttered mushrooms.”

Cas laughed at him softly, his eyes crinkling at the corners in undisguised affection. “Anything for you,” Cas promised, leaning down and kissing him tenderly, before standing and stretching.

Dean gazed up at his naked Alpha admiringly, enjoying the sight of all the marks Dean had left on him the night before.

“Do you want to stay here while I cook breakfast?” Cas asked, looking down at him then glancing at the homework that he had neatened up for his Omega.

Dean glanced back down at his homework and sighed with a slight frown. He did need to do his homework, but he also really enjoyed being in the kitchen whilst his Alpha was cooking. Then an idea struck him and he grinned, “Nah, I’ll come too,” he told Cas, scooping up his homework and standing.

He almost got all the way over to the door before Cas stopped him by calling out, “Dean. You might want to put some clothes on.”

Dean glanced down at himself in surprise, having forgotten temporarily that he was naked. He glanced back at his Alpha and grinned cheekily, “Yeah, yeah. But that means you have to, too!”

Cas chuckled at him, “Of course, Dean.”

*.*.*.*

Both dressed (mostly, Dean was just wearing boxers and baggy jeans, whilst Cas had actually gotten dressed into slacks and a casual shirt) and down in the kitchen, Dean crawled into the room inside the kitchen island with his homework and pencil case of things he needed. Cas crouched in front of the open doors as Dean rearranged the pillows so he could curl up in the corner and rest his books on pillows. Glancing around, Dean frowned slightly. It wasn’t quite right. He had plenty of pillows, but…

“What do you need, Dean?” Cas asked.

“I don’t know,” Dean said with a scowl, fidgeting with the pillows, trying to rearrange them better, “Something’s missing. I need… I don’t know!”

Dean hated feeling like this. He hated not knowing what it was about this room right now that was making him fidgety. What was it that he was missing? He couldn’t settle down in here properly without it, he knew. It was like having a splinter. It was irritating and he wanted the feeling gone. Dean looked to his Alpha for help, desperate.

Cas met his gaze then glanced around the room, and understanding brightened in his eyes. “I’ll be back in a moment,” Cas promised, then stood and was gone.

Dean huffed, turning around and rearranging his pillows once again. He knew it was comfy in here, and that he liked it in here, so why was it only this morning that he couldn’t settle? Dean was still fiddling with the pillows when Cas returned. He turned at the sound of his Alpha’s footsteps, and was confused for a second by the blanket being presented to him. But, he wasn’t cold?

Then the smell hit him, and Dean reached for the blanket greedily, being careful not to snatch, and pressed his face into the soft fabric and inhaled deeply, almost purring in pleasure. As it was, he was emitting strong waves of content Omega, and the responding waves of Alpha satisfaction made Dean even happier. It was one of the blankets that Dean had brought to sleep in last night, and it smelt strongly of Dean, Cas and satisfaction.

“You must be really close to your heat,” Cas commented, and Dean glanced up to see Cas watching him with his head tilted.

Dean blinked at him. “Well, yeah. How do you know?” Dean queried.

Cas gave a soft laugh. “If you’re creating nests and craving my scent, then it can only mean your heat isn’t far off. I’m a psychologist, remember? It’s part of my job to study behaviour and understand it,” his Alpha explained in slight amusement.

“Oh. Right,” Dean said in embarrassment, lowering the blanket from his face.

“Dean, it’s fine,” Cas assured him, “I’m your Alpha, and I’ll always look after you.”

“I know,” Dean mumbled shyly, smiling up at his Alpha warmly.

Dean’s stomach grumbled loudly, causing him to look away from his perfect Alpha in embarrassment.

“I’d best start cooking,” Cas said in amusement, leaning forward and kissing Dean’s cheek tenderly before backing out and standing up.

Dean wriggled into the corner and placed the blanket carefully onto his lap, petting it tenderly for a few moments before he got started on his homework.

*.*.*.*

Cas called Dean out when breakfast was ready, and after being hand-fed a deliciously large meal, Dean was sent to the cage to take his punishment from last night. He emerged from the cage after ten minutes feeling settled and calm, and they spent a few minutes cuddling on the couch together before Cas reluctantly separated them to go do his work.

Once his Alpha was safely tucked away in his study immersed in his work, Dean hopped up from the couch and went over to inspect the gaming console he’d spotted on his initial inspection of the house. Grinning as he saw that it was the same as the one he’d always play on whenever he went out to the shops, Dean was so grateful that Cas was his Alpha. Cas spoiled him rotten with the top quality of everything. Rummaging around in the drawers, he beamed in excitement as he found one full of games for the console. Yes! Eyeing them over, Dean dove for the newest version of the racing game that he adored but had never been able to convince his parents to buy.

Fist-pumping the air in excitement, Dean woke up the console and inserted the disc, turning on the tv and walking over to the couch with the remote and controller. Keeping the sound on low so as to not disturb his Alpha, Dean settled in on the couch with the blanket from earlier.

The game already had high-scores on it, and Dean assumed that they were from other people that had connected to the game via the internet. Starting the game in excitement, it took Dean a few goes before he got the controls right, then he got really into the game.

Dean played hard for a solid couple of hours, getting more and more competitive as he couldn’t beat any of the high scores. Eventually, he paused the game, needing a break and needing food. It was around lunchtime, and Cas hadn’t emerged yet (that Dean had noticed, anyway) so Dean assumed he was still working hard.

Figuring his Alpha could use a break and some food as well, Dean went into the kitchen and made a simple lunch of sandwiches. Putting them all on a plate, Dean made his way upstairs and to the study. Pushing the door open, he stopped in the doorway and just admired the sight of his Alpha working.

Cas had put his glasses on again, his hair was a mess, and that frown was back. His Alpha hadn’t seemed to notice Dean, and he was writing quickly, laptop open to the side which he consulted frequently before writing some more down on his paper. Dean stood and watched for a while, enjoying the sight immensely.

Eventually, when Cas made no sign of stopping, Dean stepped into the room. He made it almost all of the way over to his Alpha before Cas looked up in surprise. A warm smile graced Cas’ face, and it widened as he saw the sandwiches.

“Is it lunchtime already?” Cas asked in surprise, glancing at the clock on his computer.

“Close enough,” Dean said with a grin, pushing back Cas’ chair and then sitting on his Alpha’s lap.

Setting the plate of sandwiches down carefully, Dean reached up and carefully took off Cas’ glasses and set them to the side, then ran his hands through his Alpha’s dark hair lovingly. Cas leaned into his touch with a quiet sigh of content, and Dean smiled, gently massaging his Alpha’s scalp. Cas’ arms wrapped around his waist, his head dropping down to rest on his Omega’s shoulder, nose gently nudging against Dean’s neck.

Dean was quite content to sit here and soothe his Alpha’s aches for as long as necessary, their content scents swirling between them.

“Hungry?” Dean asked softly after a while, pressing a gentle kiss to Cas’ head.

“Mm, a bit,” his Alpha responded, pressing a kiss to Dean’s neck before straightening.

Dean smiled at Cas and leant forward, kissing him happily. Closing his eyes into the kiss, Dean moaned happily as Cas’ fingers tightened in his jeans, pulling him even closer as Cas’ tongue dove into his mouth and claimed it for his own. The kiss slowed gradually, until they were just pressing their lips together and breathing the other’s air. Pulling back even more slowly, Dean smiled warmly at Cas, feeling incredibly content.

Reaching behind him, Dean picked up a sandwich and brought it up to his Alpha’s lips, humming happily as Cas started eating. It felt good to be taking care of Cas like this, and he could understand now why Cas got so much pleasure out of feeding him. His Alpha’s eyes were locked on his as he let Dean feed him, and Dean loved everything about this.

When Cas was finished eating, he fed Dean, and Dean had never felt happier. There was nowhere else he’d rather be than here, in his Alpha’s lap being hand-fed.


End file.
